


Beauty Of The Impossible

by Moon0618



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Devotion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon0618/pseuds/Moon0618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story, Zero is a mole for the police force and Jude is mafia's son.</p><p>And now husbands dealing with kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting, First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes

#### Zero’s POV

Since I decided to settle down in my life first thing I had done was apply to the police academy and finally I succeed it, now I was sitting on my desk, waiting for some excitement. It was almost a month now, I was a cop, I used to hate cops when I was a teenager, now I was one of them. I know I was just started to work but still my aim was having a big fancy reputation, I wanna get one of those big promotion, I aware that I have long road for something like that, it doesn't matter anyway I always get what I want, so I will figure that out too.  
“Laker!!”  
After first month in station, I was getting called by captain that looks bad, I never hear or see anyone getting called by him, he also looks pissed, what did I do, did I screw this up, all I do was sitting and boring for days. He gave me a high sign and he entered in lieutenants room, I go after him, I was so scared, I know that couldn't be a good thing, everyone looking at me now, I enter the room  
“Sit down” I sit and looked at him with curious and asking eyes  
“Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything wrong but it seems to be real, so I act like I’m pissed at you.”  
“What seems to be real?” he looked at me, raised his eyebrows  
“I need you to do something for me and for the police force it’s something big”  
“Well, I’m listening” I was so curious  
“I need you to be my mole.”  
“Your mole?!”  
“Yeah, I want you to get inside Kinkade's”  
“Kinkade's you mean like the richest and mafia one” wow that was something huge I was only cop for a month  
“Why me? You have lots of good experienced police.”  
“And you have the perfect background Gideon”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” really, I have no clue what he was trying to tell  
“When you were teenager you hang up with lots of people and they weren't good types, right? Usually there was drugs and lots of things like that and you were always with them, it's really surprising that you don't have a criminal record.”  
“I don't do anything like that at least for 5 years I'm off from the streets”  
“I know you’re I know you're trying hard for your life to be straight and believe me, I'm trusting you otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. If you say yes to my idea, think about the credit you will take.” He was right that was a dangerous job Kinkades was one of the biggest mafia in the area they have companies and lots of dirty business under that but I can easily fit in their air, they never notice and if I would be the one who cause to their collapse, that's would be really huge for me, it was just the exact defination of what I want it.  
“What’s the plan then?” I asked with a little smile  
“Ok, the plan starts you thrown away from the police force because you attacked to another officer” he waits for me to progress what he said  
“You mean like literally?”  
“Yeah, do you know why I have to act like angry with you Gideon? Because he has humans working for him in eveywhere, that’s why we have to be so careful, you can’t tell anyone about the truth or this things go down without even starts. Oscar is going to check everything about you, we can’t afford to miss even one of them, do you have a family?”  
“I have girlfriend”  
“You can’t tell her too, it’s too risky” yeah anyway, I don’t think she care, me getting thrown away from being police, once I decided to settle I thought I need to have a girlfriend so I was with Rachel, it’s been a few months now, she wasn’t so much of a caring type, I don’t care she was pretty enough though  
“Don’t worry, Pete I do whatever you say”  
“That’s good, when you get out you should look frustrated broke something from your desk and go, don't talk with anyone”  
“Sure”  
“Plan is simple, we need solid information for ruin Oscar Kinkade, for two weeks get back to the streets, clubs talk with your old friends tell them what's happened. Oscar always loves castaways. You know that plan could took your a few year right? You sure you’re up for something like that?”  
“I’m captain I wanna get promotion if I succeed it a big one”  
“Oh you shouldn’t be worry about that, if you can do this, you will be a hero in police force” that was really good to hear and he was so fucking right, this would be perfect for me, I was so happy that he picked me, finally my shitty past do something good on me  
“Anything else I should know about?”  
“Yes, after two weeks go to him, want a job from him and don’t worry until then probably he is going to know you better than you know yourself, one more thing you’re going to use Zero as your name, that was what they called you in the streets right?” looks like I never let go that name but it was fine, it doesn’t bothering me anymore like used to be  
“How are we going to meet?”  
“I’m going to text you the address we’re only going to meet there okay and change my name under your phone Oscar is too smart do not risk anything”  
“What if it doesn’t work and I can’t get any info from them?”  
“I have final plan for that about the baby Kinkade” baby Kinkade I heard the boys talking about him years ago, how much he is luckly, he have got the cash, the girls, he owns the world and all he had done was being born. I guess some people are really more lucky than others  
“What kind of a plan?”  
“There is only one thing Oscar really cares and that’s Jude when it's something about his son he always be so sensitive and if I can’t ruin him with proofs then I ruin him with Jude” that’s sounds pretty uncop, he was talking like he could kill Jude just for his fathers wrongs, I guess having a real father wasn’t so nice for your sake after all.  
“Can I ask something, what if Oscar wants me to kill someone?” Pete was laughing now  
“No worries about that, Oscar gives that kind of duties only long employees, you have to work for him at least for 5 years something like that to happen.”  
“Oh ok” that was the perfect strategy, no wonders why he is so good at his dirty works  
“Can I go now?”  
“Yeah I text you address later and good luck Laker you’re gonna need it”  
“Thank you captain Davenport” I get out from the room as furious as possible go to my desk take my coffee cup throw on the ground and leave the station everybody looking at me now I just walk faster.

When I get home Rachel was there we were living together for a few weeks now I tell her whats happen all she asked was why the hell I beat that police I told her I was drunk and he was talking so stupid she looked at me smiled  
“I think someone’s need to relax” and that was the last words until she jumped over me.  
Next two weeks I was usually at the clubs, pretty much everyone was the same just little bit older, I told everybody how I thrown away being cop, if Oscar has ears at around, he should have heard me by now, so it was time for asking a new job. I go to their company, it was a big and fancy building I asked for Oscar, secretary asked me do I have an appointment I told her I was looking for a job she asked my name  
“Zero”  
She talk with phone then told me go to 25th floor I get in the elevator. I was feeling little anxious at the moment I don’t want to screw this up this was huge for me  
“You must be Zero?” that was probably Oscar's private secretary she was blonde and good looking woman  
“Yes I’m”  
“Mr Kinkade waiting for you” I go to his room, he has two guards outside of his room, they looking like jumped up from the movies, they were looking like FBI agents, I feel even more fear now, the minute they understand who I am I'll be dead but I aware this job would be dangerous for me, so I shouldn't be complaining. I get inside  
“Gideon Laker a.k.a Zero sit down, I heard you were looking for a job why did you came to me?” I sit that was quick start  
“Because I think you're the best and this time I want to put my strength for real power and I believe that would be you” he was listening carefully what I say  
“You have an impressive background, you might have been useful for me, actually I have exact empty spot for you but I have to be sure about your loyalty, because you're going to have a really important job for me” suddenly I started to feel good  
“You can count on me”  
“Yes that was everyone say about you we will see in time. Your job is going to be special guard for my son, you're going to be with him every second when he gets out from the house until he gets back at the house, you're going to be different then the other guards, you're going to wear what he wants you to wear, also try to be friends with him beacuse he doesn't have much. You’re going to take 20 thousand dollars in a month, is that okay?” 20 grand in a month I guess I’m going to be rich when this job is done, still I have a lots of questions about this but I know I couldn’t ask any of it so  
“Sure, Mr Kinkade you won't be regret for hiring me”  
“Let’s hope that way you can start now, he is on the 30th floor”  
I return back at elevator and pushed the button, I was wondering why he is upper floor than his father, then I remembered he was the CEO, usually Oscar wasn't in the building and baby Kinkade the one who taking care of everything about the company I did my homework about them  
“Mr Laker, Mr Kinkade waiting for you” that was a male secretary, who would have a male secretary, I heard Jude was a uptight type and taking really serious his work life, I was pretty sure all reasons, he hired him because of his skills. Secretary looks like he’s early in his twenties and he has a nice voice. This floor was different from the others, it has only one room and it didn’t seen when you get out from elevator but room was enormous, it has longitudinally big glasses, you can see everything inside and he has two same looking guards just like his fathers. When I get inside he stand up, he was still looking at his papers, he was taller than I expected, he was even more handsome closely, then he raised his head and looked at me straight into my eyes with his hazel eyes  
“Hi, I’m Jude”

 

#### Jude’s POV

He was a good looking blonde man, he just seems like model out from magazines, I shake his hand then we sit  
“Gideon”  
“Zero”  
“What?”  
“I don’t use Gideon as my name you can call me Zero” he looks like bothered  
“Sorry, your file says Gideon, I didn’t know you’re using another name”  
“You have my file?” he looks like surprised by that  
“No Oscar have your file and he send me too” since my dad hands were everywhere I don't think he has any troubles when he's taking it  
“It’s fine, just call me Zero” that was a real weird name to pick I’m sure he has a story about that  
“Can I ask something Mr Kinkade?”  
“Please, call me Jude, we’re going to have lots of time together, we don’t have to be so formal” I don't want any of guards up my ass but at least he looks way more better than the others  
“Ok Jude, you never have guards before I mean nothing special at least, why now, what’s changed? Oscar looks so concern about this”  
“I get armed attacked a few days ago that's the reason” I was fine didn’t get shot or anything but first time I feel like I have to be punished because of my fathers actions but he’ll never let me go so I have to keep living according to his terms  
“I see, I'm going to do everything I can for keep you safe Jude this is my job now”  
“And I don’t care if it’s your job, I’m going to see you as my compulsory friend which means you’re going treated like one of my friends not my guards so if someone trying to act you like an asshole just come and told me no one can disrespect me” that was the truth, I liked him, I hope we could be real friends and I don’t have to deal with any other guards  
“Oh, ok boss whatever you say”  
“Yeah, you’re going to have desk next to Joseph, while I’m in here you’re going to be here as well and Joseph going to give you some works and if you’ll be good at it, I might have give you a job at the company because I really feel sorry for they throw you away just for some stupid fight, I think that's so unfair and you deserve a real job not some kind of security thing” I really feel bad for him, I can’t even imagine how would have been my life if I don’t have the company  
“Thanks” he said it slowly he looks like deep in thoughts  
“By the way one more thing” I throw him car keys he looks surprised  
“That’s one of company cars, while you’re working for us you’re going to drive that and you’re going to hang out with me, I can’t allowed any cheap cars so until you get fired this car is yours, it’s at my place now when we out from work, we go and you can have it. You can hanging around until I’m done for today, I’ll be done in half an hour” he still looks like surprised  
“Ok, see you later then”

 

#### Zero’s POV

I went down with the elevator, I decided to wait for outside of the building. Jude seemed like a nice person, it would be a shame if something happens to him because of his father but all I care was my award at the end so I probably didn't mind if bad things happen or not but still he was okay and definitely he was so handsome, I guess I really miss being with men since I haven't been one for at least 6 years and I have a girlfriend now so I should behave myself at clubs. Then I see Jude he was coming right at me same time, valet bring the car, it was dark Mercedes-Benz S-Coupe definition of an awesome car and I’m about to get in it, they were so rich all I can said was that. The drive was silent he looks like tired. Then we get to his house or should I say his castle, he has securities they were in the cabin, he said them I'm allowed to get inside from now on.  
He has this garden on the left side and parking garage on the right and further there was a big pool looking so beautiful and he has even a basketball court then I see the house it was big too, all this place looks like a piece from heaven. Meanwhile we were already stopped, he was texting someone, I forget get out from the car, I was fascinated by this place  
“You have really big place you living alone in here?”  
“Yeah, I live alone no girlfriend no wife more work”  
“You have even a basketball court”  
“Ah that wasn’t for me anyway, my friend threat me, if I don’t have one, he was never going to talk with me again”  
“Aren’t you a good friend”  
“Yeah, I guess I’m, but I’ll do anything for Derek we practically grew up together, he’s my best friend”  
“Wait a minute, Derek like Derek Roman famous basketball player?  
“Yes, that’s him. Anyway your car is there. I see you in the morning, good night Zero”  
“Good night boss” I know he didn’t like when I called him boss but I like to see him indignant.  
I get in my new car I started driving it, was BMW M5 E60 it was a nice car and I need to go and meet with Pete now, he text me some address earlier today. Address was outside of LA it was some kind of an apartment, I knock the door, Pete opened door take me in. I sit down on the couch, this was first time we contacted since the station. I told him everything he looks satisfied, he said I did good and me being around Oscar’s son all the time make him even more happier, then I left it was a long day, I need to sleep. It's almost 2am now and I have to go to work tomorrow, I smiled myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just wanted to thank two of my good friends, for one of them encourage me to write and the other one admiring my works and they both want me to continue writing, I owe them a lot, I love my BB'ies so much :* ♥  
> And What do you think about the storyline? Make a comment :))


	2. I wanted to kiss him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm quick this time guys, I'm so exciting about this fiction.  
> I hope you like new chapter :))

#### Zero’s POV

When I was get up it was 8am and I was late. I’m supposed to be at Jude’s place by now, today was my first day and I was late how good impression is that now. I get ready quickly Rachel was up now because of me I told her I’m late and leave the house in a rush, I drove fast as possible. Security take me in, Jude wasn't looking around, his car was still here so it looks like I'm safe for now, he could be waiting for me inside and he could be pissed because I'm late, I knock the door after a long wait he opened, told me to get in. He was wearing a brown robe and even he looks like just woke up he still looks pretty handsome. I followed him, we get to the kitchen it was wide and spacious, just like rest of the place, the house doesn't have much doors everything was wide open and in place, when you entered the house you were like in the living room and further there was kitchen and no doors, it was a double decker house. I sit on the chair behind the middle bench, he was cooking something, I was straight looking at him, watching him, he was wearing pajamas under but his top was naked, I can see his chest through his robe, his body looks good too but it wasn't muscular as much as mine.  
“Did you do breakfast?” he asks slowly  
“No, I haven’t, I’m late boss sorry for that”  
“It’s okay I’m late too I should be at the company by now so I guess, I'm going to take a day off. Do you want some omelettes with tomato sauce? I can assure you, I’m good at cooking”  
“Actually I'm starving, why don’t you have a chef for the cook and I’m not seeing any housemaids either”  
“They are not allowed to be in the house, when I'm in here. They come daytime and then gone before I came back and I definitely don't need a chef, you'll see when you eat your omelette” looks like baby Kinkade was capable of doing everything, no wonder why everyone keeps calling him uptight  
“We’ll see. If we’re not going to company, what’s your plan for the day? If you staying at home I can leave, I don’t want to bother you, you can call me if you decide to go out” he wasn’t going work today, I was planing to do some researches but Pete told me this could take years, so I have got the time no rush at all  
“No, after we eat we’re going out, we have a long and busy day. Derek is getting married tomorrow so we have a stag party tonight in one of our clubs and we need to buy you a suit...for the wedding I mean”  
“I can find something for myself, you don't have to buy me anything”  
“I kinda do actually”  
“Oh, right! Let me guess, no cheap cars around me as like no cheap suits”  
“That's correct, I hope I don't offended you or something?” he looks really disturbing, the idea I might get offended because of the things he want it  
“No, it’s fine Jude. This is your life and I’m one of your friends remember that means I should look like one of them too” he relaxed with my words and get back at cooking  
“I forgot my coffee cup in my bedroom could you bring it to me? My bedroom at the end of the hallway” the way he asks god, Jude could kill someone just with his kindness  
His bedroom has a door, it was big a door, just like the inside of the room. On the right side there is two couches they were beautiful blue tone, room has a longitudinal windows, further on the left his bed, it was the biggest bed I have ever seen, it looks so comfortable too, bathroom was across the bed it looks big as well. I get the cup then I see the biggest surprise in the room, pool he has a little pool inside of his bedroom, water looking so beautiful just like the one outside, I was charmed by his bedroom. I started walk back at kitchen  
“You're practically living in a palace mate”  
“Yeah, I have only one place I feel perfectly comfortable and this is it, my house. Did you know I spend my three years for building here, just like the way I want it”  
“You did a great job”  
“Thanks. Do you want some coffee?”  
“Sure, Let’s taste Jude’s tomato sauce omelettes” taste was awesome he pulled a chair and sit across me. A few minutes later the door rang, Jude goes and opened door  
“What are you doing here? I told you I don’t want to see you.” The door was behind me and I was so curios who was that so I turn around, looks like a girlfriend issues woman was looking good, she looks like couple years older than me, I continue listening  
“Jude please you have to listen to me, you have to let me explain, you know I will never do anything to hurt you” she was nearly begging to Jude  
“If you don’t want me to call security leave” woman looked at him with disappointment, she looks sad then she turned around and leave, Jude slammed the door  
“God damn it” he looks like frustrated and mad  
“May I ask what’s happening, relationships issues?”  
“No, no it’s nothing like that, I don’t want to bore you with my problems”  
“I’m curios actually, I like to listen some drama” I smiled a little and looked at him with flirting eyes  
“Ok then, since I’m a businessman let’s make a deal, I tell you what’s going on and you tell me what’s the story behind the Zero. It’s kind a weird name to pick, you know” and I was shocked, how the hell he is even know there was a story, it wasn’t something in my file, looks like he figured that out by himself. After all those years, it wasn't a big problem for me, talk about my childhood tragedy, I get used to being cold blooded when I was telling especially when I decided to being a cop people asked a lot of question  
“If it’s too much you don’t have to tell me anything”  
“No, it’s not that. Looks like we have deal, you start boss.” he rolled his eyes, I can call him ‘boss’ just for seeing his responses, he's being so cute when he was annoyed  
“When did you broke up with her?”  
“What?! No, she wasn’t my girlfriend, actually she is my newest stepmother” he laughed himself and mumbled sarcastically stepmother  
“It’s been a few months now since she got married mith my dad. We were good friends for two years, I guess when she couldn’t get anything from me-”  
“She ran to your father, right?”  
“Yeah, thats what she did, looks like she just use me for our money. Whatever your turn”  
“I was a foster child, my birth mother abandoned me when I was 5, after that I was with lots of families not good ones. I was troubled kid and my first foster parents called me Zero and I use it until I decided to be a cop but I'm not a cop anymore so I don't have to use Gideon”  
“Your birth mother gave you the name Gideon, right?”  
“Yeap”  
“I'm sorry for things happened to you but it seems like you're under control by both names, especially by Gideon you take that name, only thing you have left from your mother and put it on center of your life, you always thought you didn't deserve that name but when you decide do something good in your life you take it back and now you thrown away and you started to think you don't deserve that name again” I looked at him, he looks so serious and caring then I realized he was right, I never thought of it that way. He seems like, he’s seeing inside of my mind the way even I didn't see, I stay silent  
“You should take over control, use Zero you get used to it but Gideon stop thinking about can you deserve it or not, start thinking like the person around you deserve to call you with your real name or not” he always so sharp and confident when he was talking and of course everything he said was so reasonable and well thinking  
“Yeah whatever it’s no big deal anyway”  
“Ok, we need to go and get you a new suit now” then he leave for getting ready, I get out from the house and go watch the pool while I was waiting  
“I’m ready we can go now” he was heading to do parking lot.  
I was about to get inside of the Mercedes, then I see his Lamborghini Huracan and I was about to get inside of a Lamborghini. The way I see, he’s using Mercedes for work. There was a few more expensive cars all of them was black too, looks like Jude’s color was dark.

 

#### Jude’s POV

Drive was silent again, I was thinking about the things I said, I feel like I crossed the line talking so much about his name, it wasn’t my place to talk about his life. We were getting along but we weren't that good friends yet. He seems like he's not bothered by anything but that kinds of stuffs will bother you, he was a strong man.  
We get into the store, also I need to get my suit it was ready days ago but I never couldn’t find time for take them. I do my jobs my own so I run for everything, I liked to being like that, it prevents me feeling lazy.  
“Welcome Mr Kinkade, your suits is prepared. Do you need anything else?”  
“Yes I need a suit for my friend. Could you help us, please”  
“Of course Mr Kinkade you should sit. I'm going to give him a few suits for try.” They go, she was asking Zero colors and his sizes, she was a polite person. I usually buy my suits from this shop and I just couldn’t stop thinking about how Zero would look in a suit. I was pretty sure he’s going to look like a statue. After 15 minutes he gets out from the fitting room he was wearing a blue suit he looks so handsome in it he was the most handsome man I have ever seen actually I have no idea why I was thinking like that but I was really impressed the way he looks he smiled at me, suddenly I feel like my heart just jumped over my chest  
“Hey buddy!” I was interrupted my weird feelings by Derek  
“Hey there, what’s up man?”  
“Good, I know I could find you here. I need to go to your place my favorite jacket there then we can go to club together”  
“Sure” I was still thinking about Zero why the hell I was feeling so different about him then Zero asked me  
“What do you thinking?” he was showing his body  
“It’s looking good but it’s not important what I think, did you like it?”  
“Yeah, I guess this fine, I go and change then.” He turn around and go  
“You should ask her out” what was Derek talking about now  
“What?”  
“That girl the one working here, when I came you’re looking at her like falling love” except I wasn't looking at her, fuck  
“Don’t be ridiculous Derek”  
“Okay, whatever I need stop by somewhere, I see you at your place?”  
“Ok, see you there bye”  
We were head back at the house with Zero  
“I guess we have a date”  
“What!!”  
“Well, we’re going to Derek’s wedding together, it’s sounds like a date to me. I have a girlfriend but I can do exception just for you” he was thoroughly flirting with me now and he has a girlfriend, I don’t know why but I just didn’t like that idea  
“Haha, so funny, why is everybody around me being so ridiculous today”  
When we get home Derek was already there his car was parked on street he yelled  
“Parked the car, then come, we’re going with mine”  
“Ok, did you take your jacket?”  
“Yes” I get inside from exterior doors and started parking  
“Does he have your keys?”  
“Yeap, he was the only one who have them actually other than me. I told you we’re good friends we’re like brothers” I don’t know why but I feel like I should explain him.

 

#### Zero’s POV

We go one of fancy club in the area. I saw couple of old friends. Derek doesn’t planing to drink so much, he was talking about Ahsha in the car, looks like Ahsha forbids him being drunk. Probably I shouldn't be drinking either, then I saw Jude coming with two shots, now how could I reject my pretty boss after then one, two, three I have no idea how many shots we have, I started feel little bit dizziness already. Now what kind of a employee I was but Oscar told me be friends with him and that's what friends do right and I need to go to the toilet, I leave Jude with Derek. When I was out from the toilet, I see Colton he used to one of my good friends, he was a nice person, he came near me, we talk a little and then he gives me two E’s in the pocket and say this is a welcome back gift. I looked the pills it’s been years now I didn’t do drugs, I was planning to throw them or give it to someone else until Jude sees them  
“What’s that?” he sounds coming quite drunk  
“It’s nothing, I was about to thrown away them”  
“No, Let’s do it”  
“What are you talking about Jude! We’re not taking them, you’re drunk”  
“No, I never tried before, I don’t want to die without being so high. Pleasee!” he was looking at me with innocent eyes  
“If it’s your first time, do you have any idea how much high you’re going to be?”  
“Please please please” he was begging me now, he was looking so ingenuous  
“Fine” I give him one and take the other  
Half an hour later I was so high this E was strong. Jude was hanging with Derek, I looked at him, he was really good looking man, I watched his every move, tried to memorize every part of his body, his actions and now all I wanted to do was kiss him. I was too high for the stoped my urges so I go to him I grabbed his arm and started to pulling him outside, he didn’t do anything just follow me to the door, I yelled at Derek before we get out, I told him we’re going to the car. The car was parked a few blocks away, street was quiet, time was late. When we get to car suddenly I grabbed his waist, pushed him to the car, he was between me and car, he can't escape anywhere then I stick my mouth to his. It felt like being alive again, I have no idea if he's into me or not, all day I have been flirting with him and all of them left hanging in the air but his response was passionate, his hands were on my neck, he was pulling me to himself, we were leaning over the car, our bodies was close as possible his lips were soft and sweet, I can taste the alcohol from his mouth then I pulled myself back slowly, that was really hectic and sultry kiss, I was burning with desire now also I was breathing fast the kiss was took my breathe away. I looked at him he was looking at me then we started to laughing

 

#### Jude’s POV

Wow. The kiss, he kissed me, that was unexpected. When he get me out from the club I have no idea why is he do that, I thought he bored or something, I was so high, my head feels like want to explode, my hormones were highest and after that kiss all I want to do ripped his clothes and be with him right here, middle of the street. Then we both started laughing, I don't know who started first but we're just continuing laughing until we're going to cry. I never should've take that pill but everything feels so good and funny, then Derek came  
“What are you two doing?” we both turn him, we’re calm a little  
“Nothing, let’s go” I suggested, we get in the car  
“You can stay at me tonight Zero, it’s already 4am”  
“Ohhh, of course I stay with you Jude” he was leaning over me from the back seat then he planted a long kiss on my cheek. Derek looked at us oddly, then dropped us at my place. Zero threw his arm on my shoulder then we go to my bedroom.

I get up with this awful headache, I have no memories, belonged last night, I was naked. Last thing I remembered, we were drinking and I do drugs, I guess, I wasn't sure of anything then I feel a weight on me and I have no idea who I'm been with, I looked down and I see an arm on me, a male's arm. Oh GOD!!


	3. So are we... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what's going to happen now :)

#### Jude’s POV

I was scared the hell out, did I be with a man but who, I forced my memory for remember, what did I do last night and why I was with a man. Am I gay, I never felt like having interst for another man until yesterday, Zero fascinates me with his suit and of course he was with us too also we drink together. Is this mean he could be the one lying next to me, deep in down I prayed for he would be the one because if he doesn’t then I’m in a very big trouble. Then I looked back with fear and I see the blond hair, suddenly just like in the shop my heart stopped for a second. He looks so peaceful when he was sleeping, I feel like I can just watch him sleep all day then I remembered position we were in and I escaped a ‘fuck’ from my mouth, he starts moving and he cast his leg on me. I have no idea what should I do, I get stuck by him, so I decide throw away his arm and leg. Finally he woke up  
“My head hurts like a bitch”  
“Yeah ask me about it” I didn’t turn my face to him. I was still so nervous  
“Are you okay Jude?”  
“Don't you think we are in a little bit odd situation in here?” how could he possible that relax, I return him  
“What, ohh yes” he was looking bed and me, I looked at him  
“So you think are we?” I raised my eyebrows and keep looking at him  
“I don’t remember anything belongs to last night actually”  
“Shit”  
“There is a way for find out though”  
“What?”  
“Did you hurt, feeling any pain in somewhere?”  
“No why” ohh of course, that was a weird way to find out  
“Yeah me neither, I guess nothing happened than”  
“Thank God” I put my head back at pillow, I relieved and Zero gets quiet then he stand up, take his clothes from the floor  
“I should leave you alone” he said with cold voice, is he mad because I’m relieved we haven’t done anything, what was that now.

 

#### Zero’s POV

This was the first time I rejected by someone. It was new feeling for me and I just don’t want to stay beside him so I just get up and leave I need a smoke now. It wasn’t looking like there is any balcony on this floor so I went up the stairs, on the right side there is two room and left side was completely terrace. I went into the terrace, sit on the purple couch and lit my cigarette  
“I didn’t know you were smoking” he came and sit down next to me  
“You know now” I didn’t looked at him  
“I thought you have a girlfriend?”  
“Yes, I have, so?”  
“Nothing, you seemed like disappointed by me” I have no idea is he good at reading humans or just me  
“I wasn’t disappointed, I just don’t get used to rejected by humans. Is this mean you’re completely straight?” he looks surprised by my question  
“Frankly I never thought about it but I guess I’m.” He sounds like unsure. He was enjoying the view and I decide to play ‘the game’ I approached him, he turn his face to me, I get more closer, by a little further move we can kiss, he didn’t move  
“I think you shouldn’t be certain about it” I keep looking at him with a cocky smile, he still doesn’t moving, we were so close  
“Go and play with your girlfriend and if you want something else, good luck with that” he pulled himself back and blink at me. God baby Kinkade returning my game and it was fucking awesome. Then I remembered something about last night I was walking with Jude, street was empty and the kiss, I don’t know who started it but I do remember that was feels like being alive again and I wish I could remember all of it. I decided not to tell Jude.  
When I get down there was two other persons, they were looking like couple, they were middle of forties  
“Hello handsome I’m Sasha” woman was looking sweet and friendly  
“Do we have to hand shake with an employee?” man was talking to Jude directly  
“I don’t care what you think but I’m the man of my word and I told Zero he’s going to be treated like one of my friends by everybody including you James, okay?” he was looking at him with serious face while he was talking  
“Whatever, hello Zero, congrats for your new job and may I say, I’m waiting for you to fail. Anyway we are here to tell you, plane is ready and there is some problem at the hotel, I guess we have to make reservation again, they said they have vacancy, also Derek told me you should call him soon as you can Jude. We have to go now bye”  
“Okay thanks, see you at the wedding” and they were gone  
“What was that attitude?” I asked Jude  
“It wasn’t anything James doesn’t like you because you used to be a cop”  
“And who are they exactly?”  
“James is my fathers right hand, also he is like my mentor. I like him even more than my own dad actually and Sasha is his wife”  
“Okay. Where are we flying?”  
“Vegas, we have a big fancy mansion in there and my dad offered Derek do to wedding there because it was also Derek’s favorite place”  
“That’s nice of him”  
“Yeah, but he doesn’t coming to wedding”  
“Why?”  
“Let’s just say he doesn’t liking his wife choice”  
“Whatever, Let’s fly to Las Vegas”

 

#### Jude’s POV

We came to hotel, make the reservation again and they don’t have room with two bed, it looks like we have to sleep together again.  
“I can sleep on the couch if you want?”  
“I thought you like to sleep with me?” I asked him with flirting tone, he looked at me smiled, jumped on the bed  
“I’m cool with it but you said you’re not” he was still smiling  
“It’s fine as long as you keep your hands for yourself dear” this game was really rejoicing for me, I haven’t feel anything like that for a long time.I don’t know if this game or Zero meant to me anything but I was having fun so why should I stop  
“Well then, I would love to watch you while you're dressing up”  
“You wish” then I took my clothes, go to the bathroom and I slammed the door behind me, I was still smiling.  
We go to the wedding Derek find me immediately and ask me what the fuck happened last night. I told him I don’t remember anything and he should worried about his big event not me, he told me this is not over yet and leave  
“There trouble comes” James pointing my back with his head, I turn back  
“Jude Kinkade finally we can meet face to face”  
“Pete Davenport I’m glad to see you” he turn Zero this time  
“Gideon Laker, right? I had a lot of paper work about you. I didn’t know you would be here” Zero was about to say he is working but I interrupt  
“He’s a friend” they both looked at me surprised then Zero turn to Pete  
“Zero”  
“What?”  
“You should call me Zero captain” now it was my time to look surprised it looks like Zero decide to take my advice. We talk little bit more then Pete leaves  
“Why is he here?” Zero asked and James jumped  
“Because he’s bride’s father. Why don’t you want any police to be here?”  
“I didn’t say that”  
“Yeah, I’m sure -“  
“HEY! that’s enough, go and get yourself a drink James”  
“What the hell is wrong with him?” He raised his eyebrows  
“I told you he doesn’t like cops he thinks you’re going to kill me, kidnap me or something like that. Don’t worry about it, he’ll come around”  
Wedding was amazing and exhausting. I was glad we could finally make it to the hotel. When we get inside the room, I remembered the kiss, oh my god, we kissed with Zero the other night, I do not remember any details about it, all I know we kissed. I was curious he remembers it or not.

 

#### Zero’s POV

I was tired Pete was a shock to me, I keep up well though. We also keep playing our little games with Jude, he was better player than I thought  
“We kissed?” he was looking at me with asking eyes  
“You remember”  
“Why don’t you tell me?”  
“I thought you don’t wanna know”  
“You could tell me, whatever I don’t remember anything about it” and that was my opportunity  
“Since you remembered, I can tell you, you owe me a kiss”  
“What?”  
“You kissed me so you owe me a kiss now” I have no idea who kissed who first probably I started but he doesn't remember that so I am willing to use it for my interest  
“Did I kissed you?” he was practically yelling  
“Yeap” I looked at him with a smug face  
“I should pay my debt than but tell me how could you be like this when you have a girlfriend?”  
“I don’t think this is a good time for talking about my girlfriend” I was going near him while I was talking then I stopped just in front of him, hold his chin and start to kiss him slowly at first but then it gets more deepened he replaced his hands on my waist and pulled me more to himself, my tongue was exploring his mouth, I feel little bit dizziness because it feels so good kissing with him, our bodies was attached with each others, I bite his bottom lip, he moaned into my mouth. When we pulled back, we both were breathless and I have a hard on  
“You’re so fucking awesome you know that” he laughs at me  
“Aren’t you insidious Zero, anyway I hope you got what you want because that was it for tonight” he has still a big smile on his face then he starts strip his clothes until he stayed with only boxer and he jumped over bed  
“I guess not that straight anymore huh?” I get my answer a few minutes ago but I like to irritating him  
“Good night Zero” he didn’t answer my question then turn his ass to me, I have to fight myself for not to touch it, looks like baby Kinkade enjoying driving me wild more than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends keep saying I'm too fast about their relationships but this is the way I'm, I just looking forward for them being together. I'm sorry if you think I'm too fast to :( :( make a comment and let me know what you're thinking about the storyline


	4. Evelyn Kinkade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wait for until you read Evelyn's part

#### Zero’s POV

I get up from the bed and go to him, he was in the pool, he was naked just the kind I want him to be. I watched him swiming with smiles and pleasure then I took a towel and wait for him to get out from the pool. He gets out slowly, he was torturing me with his hot body and I couldn’t wait no more and go wrapped him in towels. He smiled at me then I kissed him, first gently then sultrily, the desire was so flammable when it comes to Jude. He breaks the kiss  
“You’re in the mood this morning”  
“I always in mood when it is with you babe” I stick my mouth to his again then I hold him from his waist, throw him on the bed and jump over him, started to kiss every inch of his body, he was giggling with happiness, every move he’s made making me harder. I turned him and started to kiss his back and go down and down and down until I reach that sweet spot and I licked it, he moaned with eagerness, his taste was great as usual then I keep licking and driving him more crazy  
“I think you should stop if you don’t want me to come like this”  
“You mean like this” I slid my two fingers inside of him, he groaned with lust this time  
“Fuck”  
“That’s the plan actually” and I don’t have patience for more foreplays anymore, I freed myself from my pants and pushed my hard cock deep inside of him immediately. I knew I don't have to work hard for building up my climax, it's always being so quick when I was with him and I can feel the fever rising inside of my body, I started to thrust even harder and there it was, I was about to...  
I woke up sweaty like hell, my heart was beating like a crazy also I have a hard on. This was the first time I have a sex dream. I looked at beauty lying down next to me and she wasn't the one that I want at the moment so I go to the bathroom and jerk myself off thinking about the dream, it’s almost a week now since we come back from Vegas but it looks like my subconscious doesn’t let go of Jude our play was still continuing but I was pretty sure there is not going to be a good ending. He was so defensive for himself, I don't know why I'm obsessed with him maybe the reason he was the only one I can't have or charm. No tecnique wasn't working on him and the time was too early to be waking up or go to work but I guess I’m going to choose go to work anyway.

 

#### Jude’s POV

All I want was sleep whole day long but I know something like that depressed me even more and bring Derek back from his honeymoon and I don’t want that. Actually, I don’t want to talk with anyone today, except Zero because he doesn't care about anything, he's too reckless for it so I'm sure until I tell him what’s going on, he doesn't going to ask what's happened. I need to avoid my dad, today was the last day I want see his face. I always escape from him in this day of the year. I forced myself get off from bed and practically drag my body to the kitchen. Time was only 06.30 am. When I go to the kitchen I saw Zero outside of my house and he looks like examining my garden, what was he doing here so early, I go and opened door  
“What are you doing here, so early?”  
“Good morning to you too, I couldn’t sleep so I came here. Why are you awake?”  
“Obviously, I couldn’t sleep either” I decide to give him spare key, he doesn’t have to wait for me everytime he comes here so I go and get them from my bedroom and handed to him  
“What’s this?”  
“House keys, you don’t have to wait for me anymore, you can let yourself in just by yourself now”  
“Thanks, I guess”  
“Yeah, let me get ready then we can go to work”  
“Isn’t it so early for work?”  
“I don’t care, all I want to do is working” there was no play today, I wasn’t in the mood and I could be a little stiff today but I don’t care my mind was too busy with other things.  
Zero sit on his desk and I go to my room, I didn’t say a single word. I was too sad and too angry, I have no idea how I’m going to work like that and I know James going to be here in couple hours. My dad wasn’t around, he never be near me in this day, the day my mom died.  
That’s it my works were about to done I send Zero to Oscar’s office for one more then we can go and I can be just miserable at my place.

 

#### Zero’s POV

Jude sent me to Oscar’s office so I can put some files on his desk. This was my opportunity for some research and find something against Oscar. I start digging immediately, I tried to read files and tried to find something, anything but everything looks so clean, then suddenly door opened and someone burst into the room. It was James  
“What are you think you’re doing new boy?”  
“Nothing, Jude sent me here so... ”  
“I know Jude sents you here but you seem like you find yourself more interesting things to do” he’s talking with me like a investigator. He was the only one who suspects at me so I need to be careful with him, I told him Jude is waiting for me and I leave swiftly.  
“I could have wait for a few more hours” Jude looks like troubled  
“I’m sorry I’m late because I was... “  
“Yeah, whatever, let’s just get out of here” but he looks really upset and I offered to him drive, he didn’t say a word, just toss me the keys. I ask him where are we going, he answered me with cold blooded tone  
“Cemetery” so that was this is about whole day he was intense because of this I don’t know who he lose but he looks so sad about it, I didn’t ask I know he would’ve tell me when he want it to.  
“You can stay in the car” it was more like a order so I stayed, just get out and be near the car until he comes back but also I was too curious who is it so I go looked at the name then come back at car. Evelyn Kinkade, by looking at the birth and death date I can tell she is mama Kinkade at least she was.  
We didn’t talk until we come to his place  
“Thank you”  
“For what?”  
“For not asking me anything I really get sick of answering their empty questions; how are you, how's happened, are you okay”  
“She was your mother, right?”  
“Yeah” he looks sad but also strong, he’ll never drop the control of himself  
“I remember the news, I was 13 years old or something, it was like bomb for the media”  
“I don't remember much, I was trying to digest my mom just died”  
“How old are you anyway?”  
“I was 7. Would you like to come inside?” that was unexpected, actually this was the first time he was inviting me inside privately. Also I just learn he’s 6 years younger than me and I can’t reject his offer beacuse I don’t want him to stay alone like that  
“Sure, why not” I smiled at him. Rachel called me but I didn’t answer and close my phone.  
We sit on the couch with lots of drink, I guess this was kinda his theme for the night  
“Derek usually stay with me tonight”  
“Yeah, I thought so too but since he’s not here you stuck with me, again”  
“I enjoy spend time with you, you know. Talking with you is just way more easy than others” he looked at me and somehow when he looked at me I can't look away like there is some kind of magnet between us, this was just another first feeling when I was with him because being with Jude was like learning myself all over again and I was pretty sure my feelings aren't only sexual too. As always I need to ignore them but I know I couldn't do that so I just continue stay and talk with him  
“Spend time with you is so enjoyable too. When first time I meet with you I thought you're going to be some kind of rich jerk but you weren't on the contrary you were the most kind, understanding, decent person I have ever known and handsome of course. I believe she would be so proud of you Jude”  
“You really think that?”  
“Of course I’m”  
“Did you know her death was because of him?”  
“You mean Oscar?”  
“Yes, We were invited to this new hotel’s opening. They have the biggest pool in that area and I just want to go and see it so I told mom to take me to the pool but she said no and keep saying no in the end my dad told me he's gonna take me to there and we left. When we come back she was gone and they don’t let me see her. The shooter was there for killing Oscar so he couldn’t find him he shot my mom, only reason she’s dead now is Oscar. I hate him and his dirty works so much but he just won’t let me go” he drink a few more glasses scotch. After hearing these kind of stuffs about him I’m not sure I’m going to let Pete to hurt Jude.  
He became silent and he curled up on the couch, he was sleeping now. I go and take two blankets from his bedroom then I put upon blanket on him and I take the other one and sleep on the other couch, I just didn’t want to leave him alone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's the storyline is going? :))


	5. This one's for Thomas Davenport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Pete hiding something

#### Jude’s POV

I woke up on the couch, looks like Zero was stayed here last night but he didn’t seem around, his jacket was still here though then the door opened and Zero entered inside  
“Good morning sleepyhead. How are you?” he walked over to the kitchen  
“I’m fine actually, why did you go outside?”  
“I just want to buy you something to eat, I don't have cooking skills like you so I couldn't make anything, that's why I decide to go out and take you some doughnuts”  
“It was okay I could've prepare somethings”  
“Nope, You're my treat today” he was looking at me with huge smile on his face  
“Thanks, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure”  
“Doesn’t your girlfriend being mad at you because you’re not going home some nights. What was her name again?”  
“Rachel and no, I don’t think she’s being mad at me, she doesn’t care much” the minute we started to talk about her, he was being uncomfortable  
“Look Zero I’m going to be one hundred percent honest with you here, I have feelings for you but no matter what I feel I’ll never be the bad guy in your relationship so don’t expect anything from me and if you wanna have some fun go to clubs and have it with someone else” I relieved, I was really liking him being with him but I’ll never do any move to him when he was in a relationship  
“So that was the reason why you’re keep rejecting me. It's not going so well you know, me and her”  
“Well, maybe you let me know if you broke up with her” that was a peace of hope at least.

 

#### Zero’s POV

We came to company, I was sitting on my desk and Pete texted me he wants to meet with me tonight then whole day I deal with James’ works he just used me like his own assistant. The guy has a real problem with me I was pretty sure he didn’t tell Jude he uses me like this, anyway I could’ve told him with pleasure I save it for tonight.  
We came to his house and I was gonna ask him can we go out and eat somethings but he didn’t let me  
“You’re coming inside with me we have guests tonight and I need company while I'm making meals” he smiled at me, this one of his flirting smiles, looks like our game was back now so I get out from the car go and opened door for him and this one's my gesture for game  
“Thank you gentleman” he go to bedroom and come back with casual and relax clothes  
“You know I should bring some clothes here” that was the truth, I was spending lots of times here and usually I was even forgeting, I’m here for police business. Jude was the reason but I was happy when I was with him. Without noticing I was let my guard down and now all I want was be near him all the time  
“You can use mine go and take whatever you want” he said with sweet smile  
“Oh really! I wish I thought about it little bit earlier thus I could have watched you while you were dressing” I didn’t wait for answer and go to his spectacular bedroom and grab black tracksuit bottom and black singlet since Jude color was black I was pretty sure he’s gonna like this outfit.  
“Wow! Every time I see your body it makes me feel go to the gym” he's checking me out and it's making me feel so good  
“You don’t have a bad body actually you’re pretty sexy with it”  
“I know, I don’t have a bad body, but also it’s not good as much as yours”  
“Who’s coming for dinner anyway?”  
“James, Sasha and Derek”  
“What about Ahsha?”  
“No, she’s not coming, I’m guessing her father warn him not to hanging out with a Kinkade”  
“I see”  
“By the way James told me he caught you at my dad’s office I told him I sent you there but he keep claims somethings”  
“That man have a big issue and obsession with me”  
“Yeah, I know and that’s the reason why we’re having this dinner tonight”  
“You know he kept using me for his works today”  
“Really! Why don’t you come and told me about this?”  
“I don’t want to bother you while you were working”  
“Don’t worry, I’m gonna talk with him tonight after the dinner and solve this problem permanently” then he back at cooking and I helped a little but usually I just watched him, for some reason everything was becoming so entertaining when it was with Jude.  
Derek comes first then Sasha and James. Jude made lots off perfect things for dinner, he was really great cook. We ate with appetite and peacefully somehow. After we done eating I started to clear the table and Sasha helped me, at the same time Jude was talking with James and Derek was only accompanied them. I sit on the chair around the middle bench and Sasha sits across me. She looks so sweet, she was wearing a grey dress and she has a nice body by her age. I started to watch James, he was the biggest threat for me then Sasha interrupt me from my thoughts  
“You should’t be worried about James, he’s just concern about Jude”  
“Yeah, I know but he’s too concern. I didn’t do anything wrong and he’s just keep hating me”  
“Believe me he’s not hating you, You being a cop before, he just doesn’t liking that he’ll come around especially after Jude talked with him” she smiled at me, I smiled her back. She was a friendly person, she was like a cotton candy actually  
“Yes, I’m pretty sure he’ll” I said with a sarcastic tone  
“Look Zero we’re looking after Jude for 15 years now and just a few months ago I met with Jude I learn I can never have a child, this was a devastated news for both of us because we both love children and we always dreamed about ours, so that’s why Jude was like a sun to our family. He saved me and James, we loved him just like his our own baby and Oscar never have a good communication with him, Evelyn was the only thing keeping father and son together so after she passed away that connection was gone too”  
“I’m sorry to hear that you two can’t have a child”  
“It’s fine we have Jude” she smiled at me I can tell that she have a big heart  
“Did you know I was a abandoned child”  
“Really?!! I didn’t know that and I’m so sorry to hear that how could someone leave you all alone when you were only child it’s so senseless” she looks pissed, she was having a hard time to adjust that  
“Yeah, it’s fine too. By the way you’re still looking good” she laugh at me  
“Don’t you dare to mess up with my age, I’m only 45” she was still smiling, she was a funny woman  
“Yes, ma'am”  
“Did you know I told Oscar to hire someone young and friendly because Jude begged us so much talking with his father and make him go away from this special guard thing but we vote yes beacuse it’s more serious than Jude knows”  
“What do you mean?” this conversation becoming more interesting than I thought  
“I’m so scared for him but you being around him helps me feel little bit better. I’m terrifying what if something happens to him because that armed attack on Jude was made by the same persons who killed Evelyn”  
“Whaat?!! Are you serious? Who are they and what do they want from him?” that was shocking for me but this was also explaining why Oscar so concern about this  
“They are the only humans who can reach Jude so easly because they’re cops and that’s the only reason why James hates you. He thinks if you come acroos with them you’re going to help them and leave Jude alone but I know you wouldn't” did I just heard right, did she said cops  
“What? That’s impossible police can’t do such things it’s illegal and I’ll never do such a thing to Jude”  
“Yes, I know that also Oscar have lots of men inside but there’s still a few members who really hates Oscar and want to see him smash-up, like Pete Davenport. He works hard for take down Oscar but never could’ve done it, he’ll never stops but there’s nothing come from him at least for 6 months now maybe he finally quit dealing with Oscar” this sounds like Pete is hiding somethings from me  
“Why did Pete hates Oscar that much?”  
“Look I’m going to tell you everything but you can’t tell Jude because he doesn’t know all of it” she was looking at me with considering eyes  
“I won’t say a word”  
“The person who shot Evelyn said something before he shots her, he said ‘This one’s for Thomas Davenport’ and Thomas was Pete’s father also he was first man Oscar have inside of police force. They were good friends and Thomas really being helpful to Oscar’s business one day Oscar send him somewhere for the job and he got shot. That’s why Pete blames Oscar for his fathers dead and keep telling everyone he wasn’t a dirty cop but he was” I have only one question in my mind and it’s driving me crazy, is Pete doing all of this for his personal revenge. Am I being set up?  
“How did you know all of this?”  
“James told me and probably he’s the only one who knows so much about Kinkade’s and Oscar have trust issues you know. He didn’t even tell Jude who killed his mother, he only told him they were my enemies that’s all. You need to be so careful against cops they are really dangerous”  
“I have a gun too, you know” I give her a slight smile  
“Yeah, just be careful with everthing, please” she smiled me back  
Everybody go back at their homes and Derek talk with me a little before he leaves, he said he didn’t know James being that much obsessed about me we laugh then he told me Jude solved the problem perfectly as always. After them, I leave too Jude didn’t respond anything just said me good night. I need to meet with Pete now actually I need to see him immediately, I have lots of questions and I need to know what the hell’s going on exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for a tip, I think you should keep in mind this chapter's title for the future chapters ;)


	6. I broke up with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really work hard for this chapter, I hope you enjoying it :)

#### Jude’s POV

I lay down on the bed, I know I wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. I was so much in thoughts for sleeping, the main idea of these thoughts was Zero. I don’t know why but tonight was disturbing me because he left and he go to Rachel. Was this jealousy, I never felt jealous over someone. My mind was about to explode so I get up and jumped in the pool, I tired myself by swimming and finally I started to feel like I can sleep.  
The music, it was too loud  
“DEREK!!! Close the damn speaker!” I hate him when he’s done this to be and this is his way of fun for waking me up. Finally the noice is gone and leave me with more headache  
“Good morning, glad to see you awake” he dived into my bedroom and jumped on bed  
“Why are you here?” I buried my head on the pillow  
“I didn’t see you very well last night so I thought I should stop by and see how're you doing. I wasn’t sure should I come or not anyway”  
“Why?”  
“I wasn’t sure if Zero is gonna be here or not”  
“You think he spends his nights in here?”  
“I don’t know where he’s spending his nights but I’m pretty sure he wants to spend them with you”  
“Why did you think that?”  
“I don’t know man, the way he’s looking at you. The way I see, that blonde always looking at you like you’re some kind of desert”  
“I’m wondering, why I’m not surprise to hear that”  
“Yes, you see this means we need to talk about this. Now get that ass up and come inside” he get up and go. In 5 minutes I go after him and sit on the couch opposite him  
“You tell, I listen”  
“What do you want me to tell?”  
“I don’t know Jude, start with that thing you have with Zero”  
“What thing?”  
“Are you trying to drive me mad, this is me for Christ's sake Jude! Just tell me what’s going on”  
“I don’t know, I guess I’m liking him. Actually, I like him a lot and I kinda feel like helpless about it”  
“Why don’t you never told me that you're liking men. You think I'm gonna judge you or something?”  
“I don’t know. I never think harder for love stuffs, you know me, I never have time for figure out what I really like, then he came along and now I have this weird excitement inside of me when I'm with him”  
“You should’t be feeling helpless about it bro, I think this is something good because there’s a life, you know, outside of work”  
“That’s not the reason why I feel helpless. I feel bad because he has a girlfriend”  
“Ok. That was unexpected. Did you talk with him?”  
“Yes, I told him, I’m not going to do any move while he have a girlfriend and if he wants have fun, he should go out and seek for it there”  
“Nice answer bro kinda rough though but nice and you know what I think if he doesn't see you like disposable fun object and he does have feelings for you, I'm pretty sure he'll broke up with her and come to you”  
“I guess we have to wait and see” even my own voice was like not believing me then we heard the door opened and Zero entered the room Derek turn me with surprised face  
“Did you give him your house keys!!”

 

#### Zero’s POV

I go to that apartment and knock the door with anger but no one answered, I called Pete hundres of times but his phone was closed then I wait almost 3 hours but no one showed up so I left. I go to my house and get some sleep and now I was at Jude so was Derek, his car was parked here. What was he doing here so early anyway, all I want was some time with Jude but looks like it’s not gonna happen.  
We came work, I was sitting on my desk and I was about to become insane, I need to speak with Pete immediately as possible but still there's nothing from him  
“Would you like some coffee?” Joseph asks me with kindness  
“Yeah, sure. Thanks” I smiled a little to him. I was really nervous and desperately all I want to do was talking with Jude. Actually I don't think I need to be talking with him, I just want to be near him or see him and this situation about Jude my feelings against him are making me even more tense. Why I was feeling so needy when it comes to Jude, that was never happened with anyone else before. Suddenly my phone vibrate and finally Pete was texted me  
‘We're meeting tonight at 01.00 am for sure so chill out.’ Then my phone started to ring, it was a private number. I opened and woman began the speak immediately  
“Zero, it’s about Jude. Come to entry of the company” then she shut it down on my face. I have no idea who was that nor why she was calling me for something about Jude but I was curious so I go. She was that woman, I saw her at Jude’s house once when I just started working for him. I couldn’t remember her name, all I remembered was she was married with Oscar and she was no longer talking with Jude  
“I’m not gonna lie. I’m glad you came” I didn’t answer, she continued  
“I’m Lionel, Jude’s friend”  
“You’re no longer a friend, just stepmother” I raised my eyebrows and look at her  
“Yes, that’s exactly why I need your help”  
“I don’t think I’m going to help you” she was looking me with an arrogant way  
“And I think you’re because you have to. You said it that I’m the big boss’s wife so you have to obey me too” she has a huge smile on her face now. All I know I wasn’t liking her at all  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Nothing much all I want from you, to convince Jude for talking with me. I’m going to be at his place around midnight” then she turned her back, started to walk away and she add without turning me  
“Good luck!!” and that was just freaking awesome. There’s no way I can convince Jude for talking with her, the truth is I don’t want her to talk with Jude but then I realize I can use this for myself because I want to spend tonight with Jude and I have to meet with Pete later so she could be really nice alibi for me to go.  
We come to his house and I was sitting on the his big couch. I was still tense, the ideas was keep flying in my head about what was Pete really trying to do  
“Do you want something to drink? You look like you can use one” as always he was great at understanding my mood swings  
“Just a beer” I said softly. He come with two beers and sit next to me but not close enough. I take the beer and drink a few sip then I leaned back my head on the couch and started to analyzing the chandelier  
“What’s wrong with you today?” he ask concernedly I looked at him. God he was so beautiful, those eyes and then suddenly I decide to say something, something I may going to regret about it but I needed him especially tonight, I need him completely as mine so I did it, I said it  
“I broke up with her”

 

#### Jude’s POV

Did I just heard right, did he said broke up with her for me. I guess Derek was right after all  
“Ok, should I be sad?” I ask him with innocence and I take a quick peep, to him  
“No, you shouldn’t because I’m not. Actually I’m happy, finally I have a chance to be with you”  
“You don’t look so happy” he turned his face to me and smiled  
“Because I’m not sure if you’re going to give it to me or not” I give him the only answer I could think about and I stick my lips to his. His response was quick, he's began to kiss me harshly, like he was waiting for this all day long. This was a different kiss from the others but most importantly I don't have to hold back myself this time so I let it go. I leaned over him, I was practically top of him and the kiss was getting hotter in every second we both were breathless now, I broke the kiss leisurely. He was looking at me like he's got fascinated by the kiss, then I stand up and hold his hand, begin to drag him to my bedroom. He understands immediately what I'm up to  
“Are you sure? I mean we don’t have to” he said slightly.  
“Don’t you want to?” he didn’t answered, I sit on my bed, he was still standing, I hold his both hand and look at into the his blue eyes  
“I know what I want Zero. Now kiss me” and he did, he leaned over me while he was kissing me lusciously, then he started to open my buttons and I took off his t-shirt. It was happening, I was about to have sex with a man and I never felt something that hot before. Looks like I have been doing this all wrong since the beginning but this time everything was right and so enjoyable. Being able to touch his perfect body, freely as possible, caress his hair, kissing his lips and neck  
“I have been waiting for this since we met” he whispered to my ear, I smiled  
“I know you’re” then I lowered my hands down, opened his belt and cast a glance at him, we both were shirtless and he was only with his boxers, he was looking even more awesome now. We both have hard on and I do want to have sex with him but also I was freaking out, I pray for, he doesn't understand that, I know eventually he'll going to realize it. Suddenly he opened my belt then throw my pants into the room with my boxers also throw his own boxers and started kissing me more sultry, one of his hands was on my neck the other one was exploring my body and he was keep groaning into my mouth, which is making me even harder  
“I'm about to blow your brain out Mr Kinkade, are you ready for this?” I couldn’t say anything, he started to stroking my dick and I wasn't even able to breathe properly. He was watching me, my reactions and he looks like enjoying it, my body was curled upward with his touch. I never felt that much intense while having sex with anyone, everything about Zero was different, ambitious and so sexy. Then he took me in his mouth, it was really a mind blowing experience. He was like taking me deeper and deeper in every second, I have no longer control over my body, I lost my ability to move and I can feel my climax was there, I wasn't able to stop it but he was and he did, he stopped  
“Don't you dare to think you're gonna escape from me just with a blowjob” he was kissing my neck sweelty. I wasn't afraiding anymore, in fact I was like numb but still every inch of my body was on the edge  
“I have so many other things to do, to you” he added. Only thing holding my consciousness open was him  
“Why don't you show me then, Mr Laker” he looked at me then hold my head and pulled me for a deep kiss  
“Round two” he said hoarsely in my mouth before he turned me face down on the bed. He began to kiss, back of my neck this time then my shoulders, he kept going down with kisses and now he was planting small kisses to my butt cheeks, all I do was desperately moving my body  
“Do you have condoms?”  
“They should be in top drawer” my voice was husky. He leaned over me and take one of the condoms from the drawer, his weight on me was turning me on so much, I escaped a moan from my mouth, he hold my head and lifted to himself  
“I see someone enjoying the moment” then he kissed me passionately, he was holding my neck while kissing me and his other hand was caressing my ass and I just couldn't stop my groans, he broke the kiss  
“Jeez, what are you doing to me Jude” I can feel his hard cock touching my thighs, his voice was like he couldn’t believe what I was doing to him, he was resting his head on my shoulder now, he was breathing heavily  
“If we don't act soon, I think we both going to be over” he couldn't be more right. My whole body was so tense with the sensation he keep giving me, I was about to explode and holding back, becoming more harder in every minute. I can feel he was ready for to be in me, he spit on his hand and touched my hole, he was getting me ready for himself then he replaced his hand with his dick, he was slow as possible. My body was stretched back, it wasn't something I did on purpose, I was so tense and uncomfortable but at the same time I was burning with desire, he realized that and lean over to my ear  
“Shhh, it's gonna be alright just relax and stop thinking, try to get pleasure. I'll stop whenever you want, okay” his words, his voice everything was fuzzy now, I just relaxed my body and he starts to thrust, slow at first but each time he gets more deeper, faster and harder also he was stroking my cock and I don't have strength anymore for fighting with my climax then I came hard on my bed sheets, after me he came out from inside of me and drop his load on my back with his loudly moans. Then he collapsed on me, we both were stayed breathless. I hold his head and kissed him long  
“That was freaking awesome” these were the only words I could think about  
“Because you're awesome” he said before kissing me more

 

#### Zero’s POV

He was right that was fucking awesome, it was way more better than my dream. I get up and go to bathroom for take a towel  
“I don’t think towel is going to be enough for this mess” he said quickly when he saw the towel in my hand  
“I know that and I really would you like to stay for a shower sesion but you're busy”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about Lionel actually, she came to company and talk with me today, she threatened me with firing me” he doesn't looking surprised by that  
“Yeah, this is her style. What does she want from you?”  
“Convince you for talking with her, I am not liking her but I think you should listen to her at least once, she's working hard for you to listen to her”  
“I guess, I should give her a chance. You’re going then?” his voice was weak and unhappy. I kissed his cheek  
“Yes, I’m going you two should talk alone and straighten things out. I’ll be here in the morning and who knows maybe I can't sleep again and I'll end up here”  
“I’m pretty sure I‘ll sleep, in fact I can sleep all day long tomorrow, you warm me out” he closed his eyes and lay down on my chest. I was so happy and relaxed at this moment, smelling his hair, finally being capable of touching him however I like. I felt like I've been waiting for this moment my entire life but most importantly I was feeling safe. I never felt safe anywhere nor anyone, I know I was a mole but I didn't care and hold him even tighter to myself.  
I came to that apartment, Pete opened door  
“Where have you been?”  
“No, the real question is where have you been Pete, I wait for hours yesterday” I said angrily  
“Yes, I know that and I’m sorry. I have an urgent job, I’m still a officer, you know!”  
“And I’m not thanks to you”  
“What are you saying Laker?”  
“I’m saying Thomas Davenport, are you familiar with the name?!”  
“Who told you about that, is it Jude?” why’s his every sentences has to end with Jude  
“It doesn’t matter, who told me. You were waiting for me didn’t you, just started the job inexperienced and have perfect contacts with right persons, I was exact fit for your little revenge plan”  
“Don’t be stupid Gideon, this whole situation has nothing to do with my father”  
“I’m pretty sure of that and don’t you dare to call me Gideon you make me Zero again, you’re going to call me like that too”  
“Ok, listen to me for a second you get in this job for reputation and promotion right and I'm telling you when this is over everybody will be talking about you. Just try to think reasonably, please” I know he was right but still I wasn’t feeling so good about all of this  
“I want insure then. When this is over you're going to make me lieutenant”  
“Done but something like that you have to work hard too. First of all I think you have to do something, something that you’re probably not gonna like” what was that now, my heart started beating fast  
“Like what?”  
“I believe it's would be best if you get married with Rachel”


	7. Worst thing could happen tonight, was looking at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I want you to imagine Hugh something like Henry Cavill because I fell in love with him in 'The Man from U.N.C.L.E.' :D

#### Zero’s POV

Pete told me if I would be married, people will going to respect me more and marriage is important for communities and for the police officers. Also he told me, I should give a party, announce our marrige and invite a few cops to the party. I know I was going to be regret it, the minute I told Jude that I broke up with Rachel but somehow I have this weird need when it comes to him. I decide to do this marriage thing but I don't have guts for stay away from Jude and there's no way he can know about what I'm going to do. Now I need to talk with Rachel.

 

I came to my place, she was sitting on the couch, she wasn’t slept yet. I sit next to her  
“We need to talk”  
“Only if you’re gonna talk dirty hottie” she try to leaned over me and kiss me  
“No. It’s serious so stop acting ridiculously Rachel”  
“God, you’re really weird since you started work as a guard, I mean I know we weren’t serious or something but at least we have a thing back then”  
“Stop talking and listen to me, please!”  
“Yes, sir” I rolled my eyes  
“Ok, I need to marry with someone. It's a compulsory thing, so it could be with you or someone else”  
“Wow! I always thought I’m gonna need something more romantic for a proposal”  
“I told you it’s not something I want to do, it’s something I have to do. Are you up to or not?”  
“Ok, I’m in but what's in it for me? Since I can’t even get a sex from my boyfriend you have to give me something”  
“5 grand per month”  
“Yeah, that’s should be enough, deal”  
“Okay then, we’re gonna a throw a party tomorrow night, for announcing our marriage”  
“I can manage that. Can I invite a few friends, since we’re really doing this”  
“Invite whoever you want”  
“Do you have any date for the wedding?”  
“I don’t know in a few months I guess”  
“Yeah, whatever it’s late I’m going to sleep, I'm assuming you're not coming”  
“No, you go I don’t want to sleep yet” I was about to get married with my girlfriend by paying to her. It looks like my life was already fucked up before I started to this mission. I was a fool because I thought I fixed everything bad in my life but everything was still wrong, only success in my life was being a cop but now I don't have it too and it wasn't certain if I can take it back. I never thought about what's going to happen if I failed in this job, probably Pete let Oscar know about who really I'm and Oscar put a bullet in my head, end of the story.

 

When I go to Jude’s place, he was waiting for me at his parking lot and talking with his phone looks like he have a busy day today.

 

#### Jude’s POV

Ride passed with my phone calls. I have two important meetings and interviews for hiring a new general manager. We came to company then I remembered  
“God damn it, I forgot take my suits from the dry cleaner”  
“I can take them for you, if you want”  
“No, you don’t have to Zero, I can’t ask something like that from you”  
“It’s fine, I'm just gonna pick up your suits. Besides you clearly looking so busy today, I'm your best option” he looked at me and smile  
“Ok, thank you so much” then I attempted to go but he hold my arm  
“One, you can’t leave the company without me and two, you can’t leave the car without giving me my kiss”  
“Yes sir” then I give him a quick but demanding kiss, before I leave the car.

 

I called Derek before entering meeting, I need to tell him what’s going on  
“Why are you calling me so early Jude?!!”  
“Because I need to talk with you and I can’t call you later I’m so busy”  
“I’m listening bro” he sound was sleepy  
“Nope, not on the phone, I have a meeting now, come the company around noon”  
“Ok, bye” he shut the phone on my face.

Finally meeting over, I came to my room Derek was scooping up my room  
“You look bored” he sits on the chair when he sees me  
“Yeah. I’m listening, what’s so important that you wake me up 8 in the morning?”  
“I thought you’ll guess it by now” I planted a huge smile on my face  
“You did it, didn’t you. With who? Zero?”  
“Yeap, it was so different you know, I mean from the women”  
“You’re so nuts, how can you not understant, you’re liking men until now”  
“Well, I don’t know, I guess I never fully pay attention to my sexuality ”  
“Yes, you weren’t. I’m so happy for you mate”  
“I was in shock you know when he told me he broke up with Rachel, I just couldn’t believe what I heard”  
“Told you”  
“Yes, yes you did. Let’s go and grab something to eat I'm starving”

 

I started to making interviews, at least for half an hour now. I need someone really good experienced and Joseph has been made interviews for a week and downloaded names 10 for me but still it was a lot and I have another meeting in a few hours. I was already so tired. Then in the 5th interview, it looks like I found my perfect manager he has a great background. He was a good looking man, you can see his muscles even under his suit, he have green eyes and he was brunet, he was looking like middle of his thirties  
“Mr Jenkins, I'm really impressed by your file but I have a question”  
“Please, call me Hugh and you can ask me everything you want” he smiled, his voice was gentle but also effective  
“You were working for another big company and according to your file suddenly they fire you. May I ask why?”  
“Because of my inappropriate lifestyle, they saw one of my picture on the social media then all I know they throw me”  
“It’s not going to be a issue for you at this company because I don’t care what are you doing outside of work. So job is yours Hugh, congratulations welcome to our company”  
“Thank you Mr Kinkade”  
“You can call me Jude. My assistant will show you, your office you can start on monday” and that was a satisfaction hiring, he was exactly what I was looking for.

 

#### Zero’s POV

A man come near my desk and started to staring at me  
“Can I help you?” I asked furiously  
“Yeah, can I learn where’s going to be my office. I’m the new manager” I looked Joseph’s desk he wasn’t there  
“You should ask that to assistant, he’ll be here in a few minutes”  
“What are you then?” he looked at me up and down  
“You don’t look like a assistnat anyway” he added  
“His not Mr Jenkins, he’s Mr Kinkade’s personal guard. If you come with me I’ll show you, your office” finally Joseph saved from that douchebag and he was surprisingly so good at his job, he was always knows who is who and always kind to everyone. Looks like Jude was really good at hiring employee but still I don't like this new guy. Looks like Jude stayed alone finally. I go to his office  
“Hello, boss can I come in?” I asked sarcastically  
“Nope, you can’t”  
“You just hurt my feelings boss”  
“Yeah, since you’re calling me boss I should act like one, right” I get inside and put a slight kiss on his lips  
“You’re keep hurting me Mr Kinkade”  
“Am I” he hold my head and pulled to himself for kissing me more. When we pulled apart I leaned on his desk  
“How did it go with Lionel?”  
“It was okay, I forgive her”  
“That’s it! Why she did it?”  
“I’ll tell you tonight, it’s not something I want to talk about here”  
“Ok, at least you can tell me who’s the new guy”  
“Oh, did you meet with Hugh?”  
“Yeah, the one you know even his first name already”  
“I hired him, of course I'm gonna know his name”  
“He’s hot”  
“Yes, he is”  
“Is he a threat to me?”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“I think you get the point”  
“Yeah, you decide it” he pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened something then give it to me. It was new guy’s picture while he was kissing a man  
“He was working for another company after they saw this, they fired him immediately”  
“I see, so are you trying to say he’s a threat to me”  
“No, I’m not trying to say anything Zero. I’m so tired and I have another meeting in less than half an hour”  
“Looks like someone needs to relax” I go behind his seat and began to doing massage to his shoulders  
“Did you just said half an hour” I whispered to his ears, he was already relaxed, his eyes were closed  
“Actually, I said less”  
“I think that would be enough too Jude”  
“Enough for what?” I started to lowered curtains and locked the door and then go kissed him deeply  
“Enough for this”  
“I don’t think I have that much time”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure” I started to kissing him again, I sit on his desk while we were kissing also pulled him to myself, I wrapped my legs around his waist and deepened the kiss more  
“I really don’t have time for this” he said in my mouth weakly between moans. I grab his ass, he was melting with desire and I was melting with him  
“Don’t worry we have enough, besides you owe me this, I pick up your clothes this morning, I deserve an award for it, don’t I?” and that’s it, he took off my T-shirt eagerly and kissing me more feverishly we were practically lying on his desk but I know we don’t have so much time. I stand up and lay him face down on his desk, opened his belt, lower his pants and boxer down. We don't have much time but I have enough for blowing his mind out, again. I usually don't care about my partner so much while having sex but with Jude every noise and every move he's made was whole new level something for me. I can play with him all day and he doesn't have to even touch me. I guess biggest reason was I'm being his first, he doesn't know anything about having sex with a man and watching him having his first experiences with me was so enjoyable and hot. I bent down on my knees, started to kissing his butt cheeks slowly, then I began to rimming his hole, I tried to keep it torturingly as possible and his groans was like a pure aphrodisiac to me. His all body parts was so sensitive, seeing him falling apart by me, the heat was raising inside of me. I know I couldn't take it anymore so I freed my dick inside of my pants quickly, put the condom on, made my way and I pushed myself inside of him deeply. I started to thrust, fast and hard then pulled him to myself, wrap my arms around his chest. I hold him from his chin, kissed him passionately and juicy. He was there, he comes hard on the desk after him I followed and come with groans. I collapsed on him but he don't have much time  
“I need to be in meeting room in 5 minutes” he mumbled calmly  
“Yeah, Let’s get you ready big boy” I turned him to myself, raised him up, pulled his pants and began to struggling with his belt, he started to laugh at me and this situation probably  
“Stop clothing me like a child”  
“Aww but it's so fun”  
“I bet, if you want to help me, help with my hair, God how I'm gonna make it shapely” he was touching his hair and trying to give it some shape  
“I love your after sex hair, it’s hot” I looked at him flirty  
“Shut up, you already get what you want. I don’t want to be late”  
“And you didn’t?”  
“You’re so fragile today Zero” he was still fighting with his hair but I didn’t do anything to help him, watching him while struggling was cute  
“You make me one, anyway bosses can go meetings late, you know that right”  
“Yes, I do but I’m not that kind of a boss, I never be late so I'm gonna go, see you later” he kissed my cheek and run for his meeting.

 

We were lying on his huge bed and I need to drink water, so I get up and go to kitchen. There was a new path between entrance door and bedroom just made by our clothes. I drank my water and went back to bedroom, Jude was return his phone the minute I go. I climbed my side on high bed  
“You need to stop working Jude” I hold him from his chest and abdomen pulled myself, I took his phone and put it on top of the nightstand, he lay down his head on my chest, I hugged him tight, kissed his hair. When I was with Jude there was nothing else in my mind, he was like the most peaceful moments of my life  
“I’m so curious about what you talk with Linonel, you were so pissed and I don't like her, so tell me”  
“Yes I was pissed but also I never listen to her. Turns out she make a deal with my father for protection”  
“Protection from what?”  
“More like from who, Pete Davenport. He had some files against Lionel and he threatened her if she doesn't help him open those files public, so she ran to my dad for help”  
“Wait, why she ran to your dad and what’s connection between Linonel and Pete?”  
“They were married about 5 years ago and she come to my dad becuse what he wants was about us, I mean Kinkades” somehow Pete was involved with everyone I still don't know what did I get into but there's no turning back anymore in fact I don't want to turn back probably the biggest reason, where I was at the moment  
“That’s sounds bad”  
“Yeah, it’s and there’s more after the wedding Pete come to see Linonel and tell her she’ll be going down with us. Linonel told me to be careful especially with people around me” I feel chilly after I heard that, I was the one he needs to be careful but he has no idea about that  
“Lucky you have me” my voice was convincing but my mind was screaming and after his warm bed, I need to go my own party. My guilt rose inside of me  
“What would I do without my protector” he turned his face to me and kissed me sweet, warm like he wants me to stay with him, like he can see through my heart  
“I need to go my place”  
“Why??”  
“There's some repair job, I arrange everything for the night so I need to be there”  
“I feel like you used to stay here more often”  
“You know what I feel the same but we have whole weekend right, I'll be here tomorrow” I get up and try to find and wear my clothes  
“Whole weekend, are you sure about that, your house may burn if it stays that long without you”  
“Ohh, look at you. Promise, whole weekend I'm yours” I kissed his forehead and leave

 

When I come home everyting was set up, Rachel greeted me immediately and drag me to the my bedroom, there was already a few people around  
“You need to get ready now, where have you been?”  
“I’m here now and I’m not a big fan of what we’re doing here, so stop acting like this is something important for us”  
“Whatever, wear this suit” there was a suit on the bed the one Jude bought me  
“No way”  
“It’s the most beautiful one, just wear it Gideon” hearing calling me Gideon it wasn’t something I like to hear anymore after Jude talked with me about it, no one was allowed to call me with that name but I don't have time for dealing Rachel so I didn’t say anything  
“Just go inside Rachel, I’ll be there in 10 minutes” I pick up one of the suits in my wardrobe and wear it. When attendance crowded enough Rachel decided to do the speech, I just stand by her and smiled. I rather to be with Jude at the moment, I told him I broke up with Rachel and now I was announcing we're going to get married but there's no way he can learn about this so I should be comfortable but I can't stop feeling guilty about it  
“Dear I want you to meet with one of my oldest friends, Ahsha” I was looking foods when Rachel starts to talk with me and wait did she just said Ahsha. I raised my head from the foods and worst thing could happen tonight, was looking at me Derek Roman.


	8. Go and be sorry in her arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like everything going down for Zero :(

#### Zero’s POV

 

Is he know about Jude and me, of course he does Jude tells him everything in his life they were like brothers, looks like I screwed up pretty badly this time. I have only one thing nice in my life and it's about to let go of my hands  
“Baby I need to run” Derek said hastily  
“Where’re you going Derek? We just come here”  
“Yes, I know but I need to be with Jude because he just broke up”  
“Oh, I didn’t know he was with someone” Ahsha looks surprised  
“It was something new and didn't take very long, obviously” Derek was talking furiously and he didn't even turn my face when he was leaving. I got the message clearly, he was going to Jude, he was going to tell him everything I never felt that much desperate. I grab Rachel from her arm and pulled her corner of the room  
“If you’re good friends with Ahsha why you weren’t at their wedding?”  
“How did you know their wedding?”  
“Just answer my question Rachel”  
“Because I wasn’t liking Derek back then, I can’t say I’m now but at least he’s making Ahsha happy so it’s fine. Now you answer me how’re you know?”  
“Because I was there”  
“No way you went to Vegas for their wedding”  
“Yes, I’m working for Jude Kinkade you know”  
“Right, he and Derek good friends I saw them once in the magazine-“ she was keep talking but I realize something else she told me one of my oldest friends  
“Wait, you know Ahsha for a long time, right?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“So you know her father too?”  
“Of course I know Pete” and Pete knows you. That was something planed for me, Pete knows that Derek is going to be here tonight but why, God damn it, there's always a scheme everything Pete told me. I beginning to having a nervous breakdown, I wasn't feeling well, I never felt that much helpless since my childhood, I always been a troubled kid because I was so angry with my mom and miserable all the time. Jude have that kind of power on me too. Looks like my feelings for him way more deeper than I thought, I know he was something different for me but I didn't realize he meant that much a lot to me. No I need to fix this, I need him. He's my only escape point in all of this, my only safe place, I can't afford to lose him, I don’t wanna lose him.

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

Someone was practically pounding my door, I was upstairs in my cinema room, I started went down the stairs when I heard the door  
“Jude, open the god damn door!!” Derek yelled outside  
“I’m coming” I opened door, he gets inside  
“We need to talk”  
“What’s going on Derek, I was watching last season of Game of Thrones so it’s better be important and don’t you have keys why are you bothering me”  
“Coming here wasn’t in my plans for the night so I didn’t take them. We really need to talk and I think you should sit down”  
“Just tell me already, pleasee!! I’m curious what’s it so important?”  
“It’s about Zero” and now he’s got my full attention  
“I’m listening”  
“Look we went one of Ahsha’s friends party tonight-”  
“What this has to do with Zero?”  
“Just listen Jude, they were announcing that they are going to get married soon-”  
“And!!??” I still don’t get it, what’s all this have to do with Zero  
“Jeez, shut up for a second. They were Rachel and Zero” the shock, seems like the only feeling I can have at the moment. He passed beyond lying to me, he told me he broke up and now what, they were planing their marriage, leave broking up with her he was getting married with her  
“Jude, are you okay?” I sit on the couch slowly, didn't say anything. My mind working like crazy, I was trying to find a reasonable explanations what he was doing but actually everything was so simple  
“He used me”  
“What?”  
“He just used me for sex, he played so well Derek, God I was an idiot. How can I not see this, he be with me then he go to her. I never thought I could be that blind, fuck!” I take my head between my hands. I was a fool, I never felt that much of a fool my entire life  
“Stop blaming yourself Jude. Let’s look at the bright side, now you can cut him off before it's too late”  
“No, of course I’m gonna blame myself, he tricked me and I fell for it, everything he said to me, every move he made, they all were big lies, bullshits. Most importantly I meant nothing to him other than being his boy toy” I never let any my girlfriends get in the position they can hurt my feelings because I was already fragile by my father. I never had a long relationship anyway and turns out I wasn’t even like women but Zero, he did it, he hurt me the way no one hurt me.  
“Oh my god! You’re in love with him. Aren’t you?” Derek’s voice was surprised, probably the only reason is that, he never heard such things from me about someone  
“Not anymore” my voice was too low and it sound like real voice of disappointment. Looks like love really does hurting, I don’t know I never felt it before  
“He’s not going to be last, you know” I need to be alone, yeah really I need to be all alone right now  
“I think you should go” my voice was sharp beacuse I don’t have the power for arguing with him  
“Jude! I can stay with you man. You don’t have to be alone right now, we can talk all night just like old days” he smiled and hit my arm slowly but I didn’t do anything  
“No, just leave, please. I want to be alone”  
“Ok, buddy however you like” then he leaved and I just keep sitting pointlessly.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

Party was almost done there’s only a few humans left. It was like a complete nightmare after Derek left. Time was late, it was almost 2am. I need to do something, I already called Jude a few times and texted him but there’s no turning back and I wasn’t expecting any but really I need to act. So I decide to go to his place, maybe it could be better that way, face to face, even my own thoughts wasn’t believing me but I have to do something anyway.

 

I rang his bell, I have keys but I don’t have guts using them at the moment. His lights was on so he was up. I waited, I didn’t know what the say but at least I was here. He opened door  
“Wow! The only face I'd like to see tonight!” sarcasm was too obvious in his voice  
“Ohh dear! I thought you’ll come back tomorrow, did you missed me that much” he kept going also he sounds was like drunk  
“Jude I-“  
“LIAR!”  
“Jude, please just-“  
“That’s what you are and I have nothing to do with you anymore” his voice, god, I never see him like that not even the night he was talking about his mother  
“I’m sorry Jude but-“  
“I told you, didn’t I? I told you if you want to get laid with another man go and seek for it somewhere else. Why did you do this to me? I thought I-, ohh god, nevermind” he doesn’t even letting me finish a sentence and his voice was shaking while he was talking. I just want to take him between my arms and hug him but I can’t beacuse I broke his heart, I can see it in his eyes, I can feel it. He wouldn't let me do anything, he wasn’t even listening to me. I started to believe I'm cursed. There's no way I can be just happy in my life but I did feel that happiness with Jude though. He was the last person I thought I find somethings nice, if someone say this to me a few months ago I would've laugh at them because he was Oscar Kinkade’s son.  
“Jude I know I hurt you and I’m so sorry for that but you need to listen to me”  
“No, you know what Laker, go and be sorry in your fiancé's arms” he slams the door on my face and he called me Laker just like I’m no one special for him. Fiancé sound was awful and it was a problem needs to be fix and I'm gonna fix it. I texted Pete.

 

I didn’t go back at my house, I just go to the beach listened waves until sun rising up. Being far away from everyone was good when I stayed alone I can be just myself I don’t have to pretend like happy, normal or fine. Becuse that’s what I do with other humans, I realize that if you keep smiling and being cool, people stop asking questions you don’t wanna answer so I keep playing my role. Jude was the only thing can get me out of my role and I just lost him the only reason was Pete. He set me up and I need to know why. He text me we’ll going to meet this afternoon. Now, I need to stop by at my house.

 

I get inside and changed my clothes immediately, I was still with my suit. Rachel was at kitchen  
“Rachel!”  
“What?”  
“Come here we need to talk”  
“Yeah, we need to talk a lot lately, what’s now?”  
“You need to move out from my house”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because that’s marriage shit, it’s not happening. I changed my mind and we don’t have anything common to do anymore so we’re done”  
“Are serious right now?” she looks like shocked  
“I’m deadly serious Rachel”  
“Are you playing with me, what the fucks that su-“  
“It’s done. I’m leaving now and when I’m come back I don’t want to see you here” she was going to keep talking but I ran. I just have to find something to do until I meet with Pete. It was weird being separate from Jude that long. I can’t stop thinking what if he goes out, it's been over a month now I was working as his guard and I never leave him alone, there wasn’t any threats when we were outside but it doesn’t mean it’ll continue like that.

 

Pete opened the door harshly and take me in  
“What’s now Laker?” surprisingly way I was too calm for conservation like that, I was feeling like all my nerves been taking  
“You tell me Pete. I’m so curious about what you really want so please do tell me”  
“You know what I want. All I want to do is take down Kinkades” Kinkades he was like a real joke  
“Yeah, you do that I’m trying my best but I just want you to know I’m not getting married”  
“What! Why is that?”  
“You really didn’t think I can not find about your little twisted game, did you?”  
“I didn’t do anything wrong and I don’t know what you’re talking about”  
“I’m talking about Derek Roman, he was at the party and you knew he was going to be there. So you clearly want to Jude know about what I was doing but the real question is why?” I was still calm somehow  
“I was just trying to save you from yourself and also save the mission”  
“How’s that?”  
“Because I saw you at the wedding with him, you didn’t let him alone not even for a second”  
“Yes because that’s my job”  
“Your job!! I don’t think Oscar hired so you can flirt with his son all night long. Also your job isn’t about protecting Jude, it’s about finding some useful information for me” I could’ve told him I might lose that job Oscar gave me but I just don’t want to keep talking with him. So I just leave here too.

 

It was monday morning finally. I woke up early, all I want to do was being able to do my daily routine which it was usually go to Jude but I can’t do that. He was so pissed at me and I can’t seeing a way out from this but still I have this urge want to go and see him, so I decided to go and wait outside of company. I drive there fast as I can but I stopped by two security guys and James was there too, of course  
“You can’t go near Jude anymore and Oscar wants to see you, I can’t do without saying but I did told you, you’ll going to do something wrong and looks like you did” James wasn’t bothering me since Jude talked with him but seems like he started again and Oscar wants to see me this means probably I get fired.  
“Laker sit down” Oscar was always a scary man even the way he casual talks can give you the creeps  
“Yes, Mr Kinkade”  
“Okay, look Jude give me your files back which he would’ve take you as his own employee. I don’t know what you did but his actions was unexpected for me because I never saw my son wants to fire someone cruelly. I’m not going to ask you what happened but the way I see you were good at what you do. I told you protect him and be friends with him and you manage both, something like that is a great bonus for you. So I’m not gonna fire you. Actually you’re going to keep an eye on him but don’t let him sees you because if he does, even I can’t save you from firing you” that was unexpected for me too  
“Whatever you want Mr Kinkade”  
“Yes, you can go now and let’s just hope his temperature goes away quickly as possible so everything could back the way they are. I don't like doing business behind my son” he was right it wasn’t something can turn on good.

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

This was one of the worst weekend I have ever had, I was glad that I could finally make it to the monday. I never use my power or my dad’s power over someone but I kinda have to this time, it doesn’t mean I was happy about it actually I was feeling awful I know he was going to stay jobless and even this situation I was caring about him, feeling sad, heartbroken. I sit on my desk then my phone started to ring it was Derek  
“Hey, pal. What’s up?”  
“Okay, I guess or trying to be”  
“Jude I’m worried about you, I didn’t heard anything from you all weekend, talk with me, please!”  
“There isn’t anything to talk about, I cut him off. Told my dad to fire him, told security and guards not let him near me-“  
“Wait, why?”  
“Ah, he came to my place friday night after you, it was later anyway”  
“Are you serious right now? He came at your house”  
“Yeah, yes he did” my voice was weak like I’m really tired  
“Well, that’s weird man don’t you think I mean why would he do that if he doesn’t hav-“  
“No, don’t you dare to defend him I don’t care why he did probably for keeping his job since I don't meant anything to him. Maybe he thought he can fool me more” I have this crappy idea that I wish he could fool me more, it was okay in every way even when we weren’t doing anything intimate. Spend time with him always so easy, nice, relaxing  
“I wish I can go back” words escaped my mouth slowly  
“Jude, I have practice now, maybe you should call Lionel. I don’t think you should be alone”  
“I’ll be fine don’t worry, bye” I closed the phone, I wasn’t gonna call Lionel she doesn’t know any of this and I don’t want to tell. All I want to do was working but my mind won’t letting me.

 

My door knocked slowly  
“Come in” it was Hugh, he smiled when he sees me  
“Hello Jude”  
“Hey, you need anything?” why was he here  
“No, I don’t. Actually I come here for ask you if you want to come my birthday party tonight. I thought it’ll be better for us get to know each others little bit more but you don’t have to, if you think it’s gonna cause problem to you” I have nothing to do tonight and I certainly don’t want to stay at home. This was first time since I started to live in my house that I don’t want to stay there. It was so empty  
“Sure I’ll be there”  
“Great, I text you the address” he said tonight so I probably should take a gift which I have no idea what should I take so I called Joseph, he came immediately  
“Yes, Mr Kinkade”  
“Joseph, come in. Are you coming Hugh’s birthday party tonight?”  
“Yes, I’m going. Are you?” he looks like surprised  
“Yeap, I’m going too. I need a gift can you help me with that?”  
“I think you shouldn’t be worry about gift Mr Kinkade I already have one for you”  
“What? How?”  
“When you first hire me you told me I should send gifts some of your high-ranking employees because you need to keep happy your personnel so his gift is ready too. Would you like me to get here?”  
“Sure. You’re a great worker Joseph you know that right. When I hired you first everybody keeps telling me you’re so young and inexperienced but I know you’re going to be good in fact you’re great”  
“Thank you Mr Kinkade I’m glad for working with you. Even I didn’t believe I can get this assistant job because just like you said, I was too young but you choose me. I'm really grateful. May I ask why?”  
“I started working too young, actually when I was ten my father began to take me this company and keep telling me this one is going to be mine and I like the idea .From that day I work really hard to get here with my own effort. I go to collage learn everyting, work hard and here I’m without my dad’s help. It was what I want it I success it. That was the reason why I give you a shot and you don’t let me down so I’m thanking you” he smiled  
“Thank you so much Mr Kinkade your words means a lot to me. I should go and take the gift” he come back with fancy gift package and give it to me  
“What was in it anyway?” it looks like something nice  
“It’s a cufflink with first letters of his name, HJ” that was really nice idea it was great gift for working some job like manager, Joseph was really good.

 

Hugh’s house was big enough and it was fancy this guy was really into the rich life. He saw me  
“Jude I’m glad you can make it”  
“Yeah, I told you I would” I smiled. He was looking good, he was wearing light blue jeans and dark blue t-shirt which expressing his muscles perfectly. I give him the gift  
“Thanks, you don’t have to” he take it and put it next to the other gifts and then someone begin to call his name  
“I have to go now, catch you later” he sound was more like asking  
“Yeah, sure I’m around a bit” Then Joseph find me he was with a girl they looking like same age  
“Mr Kinkade, good to see you”  
“Please, call me Jude when we were outside”  
“I’m sorry, it's a habit. I want you to meet with my fiancé, Scarlett”  
“Ohh! Hello nice to meet you. I didn’t know you have a fiancé”  
“Yes, we engaged almost six months now”  
“You looking so beautiful together” they were the sweetest couple I have ever seen.

 

It was time for me to leave, it wasn’t a bad party but I wasn’t in the mood anyway so I find Hugh and told him I’m leaving, he offered accompany me to my car  
“I’m so happy for you came and I like your gift”  
“Did you opened?”  
“Only yours” only mine why’s that  
“Ohh, thanks I guess”  
“Okay, I need to ask you something but I’m kinda scared to ask”  
“I’m listening”  
“Can I ask for another birthday gift from you Jude?”  
“I don’t know depends on what it is, I guess” this was a weird conversation and I have no idea where it was headed  
“Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?”


	9. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like everthing going bad for Zude at the moment :(

#### Jude’s POV

 

Hugh ask me out yesterday night and I said yes. I don’t know why I did it but I just need to get out from there so I said okay and now I was sitting on my office thinking about what I’m going to do tonight. My door knocked, it was Lionel, she sit on the chair and began looking at me weirdly  
“What?”  
“How can you not tell me Jude?”  
“I can not tell you what?”  
“I don’t know lots of things, like you’re gay, you’re together with that blond hottie”  
“I was together with that blond hottie, okay!”  
“Yeah yeah I know, Derek told me”  
“Why did Derek told you all of this anyway”  
“Because he thinks you need a friend these days and he’s been busy so he called me”  
“Okay, what do you want me to say?”  
“Jude, I’m here as a friend, I’m not your enemy and I need to tell you something about that hottie”  
“I’m listening, what now or let me guess his girlfriend is pregnant and that's why he's getting married, how’s that”  
“No it’s nothing like that and Derek was right you’re acting so weird about this like you’re jealous”  
“I’m not jealous, I’m just mad and sad that’s all”  
“It doesn’t look like that”  
“Are you saying?”  
“Okay, look we need a plan now. I’m going to tell you but you can’t be mad about it nor tell anyone you knew about this but really Jude you looking like still have feelings against this hot blonde. You can have him back”  
“Problem is I don’t want him back Lionel”  
“And I didn’t say just go tell him you forgive him but if you make him jealous and he’ll be affected by it, this means he’s care about you too and you two can be just happy or you’ll be just get you revenge either way it’ll be win or win situation for you” that sounds wasn’t so bad. My heart beating fast the idea of being with him again  
“But there’s a tiny problem and he’s not around anymore because I fire him”  
“You didn’t fire him you told your dad to do it. Which it was so shocking hearing you fired someone just because of personal stuff. You really into him didn’t you?”  
“I was, I’m. I don’t know, I feel awful and lonely all the time”  
“I don’t understand how did you fell for him that much”  
“I don’t know he was different from other people. Maybe I liked him that much because he’s damaged as much as me even more”  
“Yeah, whatever I don’t care what I do care what we can do about this”  
“You still don’t tell me the thing”  
“Ohh right, let’s just say you shouldn’t be worried about he’s not around”  
“And why is that?”  
“Because Oscar didn’t toss him out. Actually he told Zero stick around and keep an eye on you”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, I’m, looks like Oscar like his style he wants to keep him and this is your chance. All we need is another hottie for jealous stuffs” and my mind starts screaming, Hugh  
“I guess I have that”  
“What!! You have that, are you telling me you just broke up with hot blond and find another hot already?”  
“That’s sounds pretty bad but yes. Hugh new manager ask me out, for tonight”  
“That’s so great Jude that’s exactly what we need and Hugh I saw him yesterday in here, he’s so handsome like a burning fire. You’re really good at picking guys, I’m proud of you”  
“I don’t know Lionel, I kinda don’t like this”  
“Of course you do dear, look I’m pretty sure you want to know if this blonde cares about you or not, don’t you wanna find it out, this is your only chance so don’t turn away from this” I really want to know if everything was a lie or not I guess she was right this was the only way  
“Okay, I’ll try”  
“Good good now I need to go and you’re gonna text me after your date if you stay alone of course” 

 

I wear dark blue jeans, grey t-shirt and dark blue leather jacket. I was looking good. I came to this fancy restaurant, Hugh was already here and I know I couldn’t see Zero but he’ll see me and that’s the one matters. Hugh was looking good as always he was wearing black pants and dark green t-shirt, his perfume was so attractant. We sit order food and wine  
“You’re looking so charming as always Jude”  
“Thanks, you’re looking good too” I wasn’t good at these kind of things and hearing from somebody else that kind of stuffs was so weird  
“I wasn’t sure you’re gay or not”  
“Yeah, don’t worry about it because even I didn’t know until a few weeks ago”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, whole new level for me”  
“What’s happened, I mean what makes you realize?”  
“Not what, who actually”  
“Ohh, I see” his face dropped after hearing somebody else  
“It’s over now anyway”  
“It must have been hard for you I mean he should’ve mean a lot to you. He’s kinda your first love, right?” first love I never think about him like that  
“Yeah, I guess something like that” talking with Hugh was nice he was a kind person and I know I can’t use him for my own interest  
“Are you looking for a recovery Jude?”  
“I’m not looking for anything at the moment Hugh. I mean if you want a serious relationship I can’t give you one, I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be sorry please. It’s fine if you don’t want a relationship then we don’t have one but I really want to keep hanging out with you, if you want, of course”  
“Yeah, sure why not” night was good hanging with Hugh was fine and different from Zero, I liked him but still I can’t stop hoping for Zero to feel somethings about tonight.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

Being miserable, watching Jude from outside and hope for it to be enough but it wasn’t. I watch him at Hugh’s party and now sitting on my couch spending time with my loneliness. My phone started to ring it was number I don’t who’s it  
“Zero”  
“Hey Zero, I’m Sasha”  
“Ohh hey, what’s up?” it was almost middle of the night  
“I just heard from James that you’re not working for Jude anymore so I thought I should call you. What’s happened?”  
“You mean other than me” I just mumbled  
“Okay, Zero look I know you and Jude more than co-worker or friends, so tell me now. What’s happened?” her voice was serious but I just don’t know what the say  
“I messed up everything, I don’t know why I did it but it just happened and now he’s hating me”  
“Yes, I know you messed up everyone keep saying they never see Jude like that”  
“Yeah, I never saw him like that too. I was giving a party friday night for announcing we're going to get married with Rachel and Derek was there”  
“Oh god, are you serious? Why did you going to get married with Rachel. I saw the way you’re looking Jude, Zero. Why did you do something like that to yourself and Jude?”  
“I don’t know it was planned long before and after Jude I just keep going. I have no idea what was I thinking and now I have nothing just like a real zero”  
“Zero don’t do this to yourself. I know you did wrong but we all do, you can still fix it. Tell him about your feelings”  
“I tried, he doesn’t listen to me just like I said he hates me now”  
“Then try harder. I told you he likes you the way he liked no one before so don’t give up on him”  
“Thanks for calling I really need it that and not for judging me”  
“Of course dear and I’m not the one who can judge you also you seem like doing that job for yourself you don’t need more”  
“You know what Sasha you’re a great mother”  
“But I’m not-“  
“Shhh! You just are”  
“Thank you Zero that means a lot to me” she was really a great human I wish my real mom would be like her maybe my life has been so different then and I won’t do stupid things like hurting Jude.

 

I was keep walking around at the company. It was boring but also I was keep thinking how can I take Jude back and there is nothing. When the night came he go to his house and leave in half an hour. Where was he going? I followed him and he get inside of this expensive restaurant, it wasn’t the kind of place Jude likes or Derek would come so who he was meeting? I wait outside a little but my curiosity become more raid and I get out from the car. He was sitting with Hugh. There’s wine at the table and they were keep smiling each others. Yesterday Jude was Hugh’s party and tonight they were here all alone. Looks like they were in a romantic date.


	10. Stick into the his lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay folks, I hope I can be fast as usual on the next chapter until then enjoy this one :))  
> Love you all :* :*

#### Jude’s POV

 

I was at work but can’t stop thinking about if Zero sees us or not, last night. I also feel bad for Hugh but I warned him and he said he wants to keep spend time with me. He texted me, he wants to make dinner for me at his place and I said why not. I was lost in thoughts and Lionel step into the my room  
“Jude! Why don’t you call me or something?”  
“Yeah, come on in Lionel”  
“Cut the bullshit and tell me how was it? Is there anyting from Zero yet?” I looked my phone and exhaled  
“Nope, nothing, not even a peep” Hugh was a good guy but Zero was something way more different than him my feelings about Zero was so intense, genuine and hearty  
“Hugh seems like a great guy don’t you have any feelings for him?” her voice was caring  
“Yes, he’s a nice guy”  
“God damn it Jude, how could you possibly fell in love without even knowing what falling in love is” I laughed because she was so right  
“I miss that happy voice of yours but believe me it doesn’t sound so sincere Jude”  
“I just wanna feel good again like there is only two of us and nothing else other than that really doesn’t matters”  
“Is it how you were feeling when you were with blonde?”  
“Yes, it was”  
“Then I have faith Jude”  
“Faith about what?”  
“About you and Zero because if you ask me when you love someone and you can see they are feeling the same way too, it’s one hundred percent mutual. I’m assuming he was happy when he was with you”  
“I don’t know he seems like happy but I don’t know anything”  
“But I do and I’m telling you he’ll do something for showing his feelings for you”  
“I guess hope is my best friend these days”  
“So if his feelings are real, you’re gonna forgive him, right?” that was hard to answer but I already know the answer but I don’t want to admit  
“I don’t know”  
“Yeah, you know nothing dear. Does Hugh doing anything?”  
“Yes, he invited me for dinner at his place”  
“Wow! Are you going?”  
“Yeah, sure. Why not?”  
“I don’t know, dinner at his place! I’m pretty sure that was a plan for the night ends in bedroom”  
“I believe that depends on me”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure. Anyway I need to run, see you later” 

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

Everything was boring, depressed and lonely. I miss Jude I don’t want to admit it not even to myself but I do miss him anyway especially after seen him together with that new guy. It hurts me because I create this situation this's all was my fault and there is nothing I can do. Maybe I should let him go but I can’t do that either because I taste happiness and freedom with Jude and I want those feelings back so badly. If I don’t do anything soon, I might start see them together all the time that could ruin me so bad. I was already a wreckage but still I couldn’t do anything. I was thinking about going outside but I didn’t because I know what would I do if I go out and I don’t need more mistakes not until I become a sure everything between me and Jude ends. So I closed the lights and force myself to sleep.

 

I was after Jude whole day and now he was leaving his house. I don’t know where he was headed but I just continue going after him and when I realize this place was Hugh’s house I feel so fucking jealous and scared what is that supposed to mean are they officially together did I miss all my chances. No I didn’t want to believe that and started waiting for him to leave. Doesn’t matter when, all I hoped was for Jude not to stay at Hugh’s place tonight.

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

I didn’t have the chance for looking around at Hugh’s place at his birthday, it was a cool house though. We were already started to eating and the table was really looking good  
“You really don’t have to be that much well prepared”  
“Actually I do Jude. I don’t know if you notice but I’m having dinner with my boss, the company's CEO also the man that I like so I should be perfect for him”  
“Looks like he has lots of titles”  
“You have no idea” we smiled at each others  
“I don’t want to upset you or something but Hugh I’m still not looking for anything long term”  
“I know you don’t Jude but it doesn’t mean I’m not going to try impress you, right?”  
“Yeah, do whatever you want, man. I’m glad” I smirk  
“Okay, I want to ask about this luckly man and why it’s ended. If it isn’t too much to ask, of course” he was looking at me with curious eyes, he was the last person I want to tell but he asked so  
“No, no it’s fine go ahead ask me whatever you want”  
“Ok, why did you guys broke up and before then that how did you figure out with him I mean you’re being gay?”  
“Oh, first I started feel so different around him without noticing then my heart started beat fast when I saw him good dressed way. It feels like, that’s it that’s the one making me feel turn around and look again after then we kissed I don’t remember our first kiss but I remember second one perfectly. I never felt that much power and hotness in something, it makes me feel like I was living a lie before and now I found the truth and it makes me feel so good and everything was making more sense when I was with him. That’s how I realize I’m gay and it was okay because finally everything was perfectly right and feels nice”  
“You were liking him a lot weren’t you?” his voice was lower than before  
“Yes, I was but it’s done now. I think this all you should know” I couldn’t tell him anthing more because pain was too close for the talk about and the anger. Why does he have to do this to us  
“Let’s just talk about something else, I didn’t mean to hurt you Jude. Sorry”  
“It’s fine, I’m just don’t want to talk about him anymore”  
We finish our dinner and I think it was time for me to go, I get up headed to his door but he came behind my back hold my arm and try to kiss me, I stepped back  
“I don’t think we should Hugh”  
“And I think you should get over him Jude” he was still holding me he was so close to me I can feel his breathe against my skin. I just turn back and held the door handle but then it hits me he did this every night with Rachel even after being with me he ran to her so why I wasn’t doing anything we weren’t together anymore and Hugh was handsome, hot guy. All I want to do was hurt Zero at the moment  
“Fuck it!” I just turn back and stick into the his lips.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

When I wake up it was already morning and my everywhere was aching because I was sleeping in my car when I remember last night all my sleep was gone away I waited Jude leave until 4 am or something after that I should be just fell in sleep. Then I looked for Jude’s car it was still here so he stays at Hugh last night but still I try to think good I try to believe there wasn’t anything between them. Then Jude get out from the house he’ll probably go back his place for changing his clothes. I just keep hoping and mumbling they didn’t do anything but then Hugh get out from his back he was just wearing boxers, he wrapped his arms around Jude's waist and kiss his neck then Jude turned him, they kissed I just watch them with pain and then I started to car.

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

I was about to leave Hugh’s place, when I raise my head and look across the street I saw a car was driving away and that car was the one I gave to Zero. Shit!!


	11. Don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... ;))

#### Jude’s POV

 

I drive home then at work but I was keep thinking about Zero, obviously he saw me with Hugh and I was feeling guilty about it. Only reason I be with Hugh was him and last night was too much for me, talking about Zero hurt me because I missed him so fucking much and Hugh was there for comfort me also I was angry at Zero because of his action because of what he did to us. I just needed to do something about it and I did but still it feels sucks, it feels like I did something wrong. My door knocked  
“Come on in” it was James  
“Hey Jude”  
“Hey, what are you doing here?”  
“Your dad stop by and I thought I should come and see how are you doing” his voice was weird something was up  
“Are you okay James?”  
“I’m fine. Just... actually your dad send me for talking with you”  
“Talk with me about what? Just say it James”  
“People are keep seeing you with this new manager, your dad heard it. Don’t get me wrong Jude I don’t care who are you hanging out with. All I care is you being happy but your father doesn’t like it, so he send me” fucking great  
“Okay, just tell him I get the message clearly” James looked at me weirdly  
“Really!”  
“Yeah, tell him that and don’t worry about it” and I winked at him  
“You know I would be surprised if you didn’t have a plan about it Jude”  
“I don’t need a plan actually. This company is mine only mine it has nothing to do with him so he can’t do anything about anything, right?”  
“Yes you’re right but Jude still you shouldn’t be bad with your father after all he’s your dad”  
“Yeah, what a dad”  
“Jude w-“  
“Are you done!?” my sound was loud but I don’t wanna talk about Oscar anymore  
“Yes, I’m gone boy. See you later” I know my attitude hurt James but I didn’t care my mind was in some place else like Zero.

 

I came home my lights were on and Derek’s car was here  
“Hey, buddy finally”  
“Welcome to my house Derek. What are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to see my best friend but he seems like doesn’t want me here”  
“No, pal sorry not a good day”  
“Oh yeah and why is that?”  
“I don’t know, I’m kinda rough on everybody today”  
“It’s fine man. I just want to see you’re okay or not”  
“I’m not bad but I did things”  
“Things?”  
“Yeah, we did a plan with Lionel to see if Zero feel anything at all for me”  
“Are you serious? You did a plan like a revenge plan”  
“Yes, something like that”  
“And?”  
“I had sex with another man last night and I’m feeling weird about this” I need to get this out of my system  
“Wow, really? How was it?”  
“I can’t believe you, is this the one you’re wondering”  
“Yes actually so?”  
“I don’t know it was fine, I guess”  
“Is he better than Zero or not?” I never thing about it like that  
“Don’t think he was better than Zero” because I don’t think there's anything in the world compared to having sex with Zero  
“Okay”  
“That’s it okay?”  
“Yeah, I just want to know do you have still feelings about Zero and you just gave me my answer. Jude I want you to be careful okay don't you dare to get back with that scumbag”  
“Really, last time I check you did try to protect him?” it wasn’t completely like that but still he was about to say something good for Zero but I would've stopped him back then  
“No, I think about his actions and I don’t think he’s the right one for you because he hurts you so much, you know”  
“Yeah, whatever”  
“Since you seem okay I should run, see you”  
“Yeah bye” I didn’t like this conversation because I want to get back with Zero so badly.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

I was about to lost my mind. Whole day kept thinking about what was I doing, I was about to lose Jude for good and Pete keep calling me I didn’t answer and texted him about something Oscar being around so we can’t talk but all I think about was Jude. Seeing my Jude with someone else like that was killing me. I have this image in my head, them in Jude’s bed together necking. I was torturing to myself. I looked at the time, it was almost 9pm, Jude should be at home by now. I need to do something and all I think about was go to him no matter what.

 

His lights were on and there’s only his car security take me in which I surprised because I thought Jude tell them, not to take me in but he didn’t. Also I still have my keys so I just let myself in like old times the ones I missed so freaking much. He was at the kitchen still in his suit. He heard the door, didn’t turn around though  
“I know you would come” his voice was cold  
“Did you! How?”  
“Thank god you weren’t here half an hour ago”  
“Really and why is that because that peace of shit was here?” I was angry so angry and in pain, it was like you can hear it even in my voice  
“No, Derek was here. Hugh never came into my house” finally he turn his face to me, the minute I saw his face, I started to feel like that irresistible desire come back and I want to hold his face and kiss every inch of it  
“What are you doing here Zero, why did you came?” hearing he’s calling me Zero again, I missed him even more than I thought and I missed his everything  
“God damn it” the words just escaped my mouth without even understand  
“What do you want?” at least he wasn’t throw me this time  
“You, I only want you” my voice was low and full of disappointment  
“Haha, I’m pretty sure you only want me” that sarcastic tone in his voice was so obvious again  
“Jude I’m so sorry, I don’t know what was I thinking. We decided to get married long time ago and after then I didn’t do anything to stop it but I was so wrong” what a lie, I hate myself, I hate that I have to lie to Jude but there’s nothing else I can do  
“You lie to me, you said I broke up with her and next thing I know Derek was at my door and telling me you’re going to get married with Rachel and throwing a party for it” he was surprisingly still calm. I started to scared it might have a storm after that calmness  
“I send her away for real this time, I want you Jude, I want to be with you, please tell me you have still feelings for me”  
“You can’t ask me something like that after everthing you’ve done” but he did too  
“I saw you two, you had sex with him aren’t you Jude?” saying out loud more pain in my head, he’s supposed to be only my Jude  
“I’m not gonna answer that”  
“Sure you won’t” he looked at me angrly  
“If that’s it, I think it’s time for you to go and leave my keys, please”  
“I need you Jude, please. I need you more than ever”  
“Nope, I’m with someone else now and I don’t like you anymore. We can’t be together” cold voice, cold eyes and the pain just like an arrow into the middle of my heart  
“I don’t believe you Jude, you have feelings so please don’t do this” I never beg to anyone before especially about these relationship or love stuffs but he was different, he was the one I know that my heart knows that and just like how Sasha said it I’m gonna fight for Jude until the end  
“No, I’m happy with Hugh and you know what since you know we had sex you should hear how he fucked me and how much I enjoyed it. I enjoyed him more than anything and y-“ that was too much to hear it wasn’t something I can handle or stop myself being so angry. I feel like all my body parts was shaking and I just go in front of him with fast steps and close his mouth with my hands  
“NO! No stop I don’t want to hear any of it, just stop” he looked into my eyes didn’t say anything but we were too close. I can feel his breathe, his warmth and my body was tense with anger. It was a real breakdown for me my hands were still shaking and one of them was still closing his mouth. He was the last person I wanted to see me like that, I can’t let that happen. I just need to do something and he was so close, under my hand. I pulled my hand fast as possible and lowered around his neck then pulled him for a hard kiss which it was a really hard one with lots of teeth, tongue involved. He responded quickly and try to touch my body with his hands  
“No!” my sound came out so sharp and rough. I was still so angry and I was already beyond losing myself. I just hold his both hands, united them behind him, turn his face to bench and leaned him over bench. He looks like so vulnerable in this position but I need to remember that he's mine and he needs to remember he's going to stay as mine and the thoughts of that man touched my Jude making me more angry and willing. I hold his hands with my one hand and started lowered his pants with other then I took out my dick in my jeans, spit on my hand, get wet his hole and push myself inside of him, he groaned with pain by this unexpected move and I stopped a bit for him so he can get used to my cock, deep inside of his ass. Then I started thrust roughly, I was still holding his hands behind and my other hand squeezing his hip. He didn't resist to me, just take it and keep moaning lightly but I can feel he was breathing fastly. I let go of his hands and he just keep taking me. I leaned hold him from his chin raised his head to myself and bite his neck, I need to leave a mark  
“Fuck!” he hissed with pleasure and his voice, just make me wanna go faster. After a few minutes he come noisily and I couldn’t hold no more and come inside of him hard. I didn’t get out quickly, I needed some air before that. Then I pulled out my softened cock inside of him. Our shirts was still on us, I just pulled my jeans up. He didn’t do or say anything, he looks weak. I took him in my arms he didn’t resist, he just buried his head on my neck, I carried him to his bedroom. I put him to bed, get out all of his clothes, lay him down and pulled bed sheets on him. I was thoroughly lost it, I feel like I did a big mistake but I had a nervous breakdown and couldn't control any of my actions. That was what Jude was doing to me, when it comes to him everything was out of my control. I feel like he doesn’t want me here,he wasn’t talking with me maybe I should go, I headed to the door  
“Don’t go” his voice was weak and these were the two words I want to hear all night. I just took my clothes off and get inside of sheets. I wrapped my arms around him, he turned me and put his head on my chest, I just hugged him more tighter. Being capable of smell his hair again, being so close with him, touching him. I just close my eyes and sleep at my only real safe place.

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

I get up, someone was hugging me and my whole body was aching. Then I remembered what happened last night, what a night. I guess all of that reaction meaning was he was care about me, I couldn't stop smiling and snuggle him even more  
“Good morning Jude” his voice was low and concern  
“Good morning” I just buried my head on his neck and kissed his neck  
“I’m sorry”  
“You’re sorry for what?” I know he wasn’t talking about that marriage shit  
“I lost it Jude completely lost it, Jeez I’m truly sorry” he just looked away like he did something embarrassing  
“Okay, I don’t know what you’re thinking but if this is about last night roughness and harshness, I never said I didn’t liked it”  
“What?” he looked at me like I’m kidding with him  
“Yeah, man. Honestly it was great, I'm not saying it couldn't be better but it was still so good”  
“Really, aren’t you mad at me?”  
“No, I’m not mad at you Zero”  
“You have lots of bruises, you know”  
“Yeah, I can feel them” they were probably on my hips and knees because my knees was keep hitting kitchen cupboard with every thrust and he kept squeezing hard on my hips. Also I know I have a mark on my neck, I can remember perfectly how I got it  
“So this means also did you forgive me?”  
“I guess it does”  
“Okay but what about Hugh?”  
“We were never in a someting serious”  
“Ohh, but you said”  
“Yeah, nevermind it was angry talking” it was for hurt you and it worked  
“We need to get tested” he just jumped another topic  
“Yes, we should. I’ll call a doc” we had sex without condom which it was awesome and I'm pretty sure we both clean but still we need to be sure  
“We should keep having sex without condom after that” I continued  
“Yes, we should” he pulled my head to himself for a long deep kiss  
“I miss you so fucking much Jude” he said in my mouth  
“ I missed you too, babe” he lowered his head against my chest and just rested his head there  
“I want you” he hugged me more and I hugged him more and smiled to myself  
“I want you too”  
“No!” he raised his head and looked straight into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes and he continued  
“I want you to fuck me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking my fiction will you please leave a kudos and comment, thanks a lot, love you all :*


	12. You want what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff stuffs for Leo, thanks for the idea dear ;)

#### Jude’s POV

 

“You want what?” he never asked for something like that and we didn’t even talk about it actually. I was shocked by his request  
“Yeah, I never... you know didn’t do it before but I want you, I want to feel you in all ways so will you?”  
“If you want that why not but are you one hundred percent sure about this” because he said I never done it so why now and why me  
“I guess I never trust anyone about something like that and I never want anyone like that too, you know”  
“Ohh, okay”  
“You’re something else Jude, I have no idea what you’re doing to me. I always feel so different when I’m with you and I feel safe. I have never felt safe anywhere before” last part was low and he just looked away like he said so much. I hold his head turned to myself  
“It’s fine Zero, it’s okay. We’re okay, I’m not gonna let you go, unless you try to get married with another girl” last part was the joke part but I was serious about things I said. He just keep looking me like he doesn’t believe me and I just kissed him soft, smell him. I miss so much every inch of him  
“Please, fuck me Jude”he said into my mouth  
“Yeah, I’ll” just hold him from his shoulder and lower him face down to bed, I moved myself top of his spectacular body. I caress his arms and kissed his muscles and back. He just moaned slightly, I take courage by that and press my erection to his ass and thighs, which it makes me feel more hard. I get off on him and replace myself middle of his legs, I know what should I do, I never done it before. I didn't even blow him but I was about to suck his hole and there's this thing, he did get blowjobs but he never get sucked his hole, it's kinda makes me feel good and hot. I caress his ass cheeks, he groaned. Then I split them and started to doing my job, he was so up for it, he just kept moving his ass under my tongue and I just enjoyed him. Then I started to fingering him at first with one finger but it was enough for making him moan loudly  
“Shit!” he hissed and I just continued to fuck him back and forth with my finger, his body tensed with sensation I gave him. Seeing him like that was so different, it wasn't something I could imagine, it was way more better than that. I couldn't stop myself leaning over him, hold his chin from behind and pulled him for a sultry, wet kiss. He kissed me back, he was breathless so I just add another finger  
“Ohh, fuck... So good... It feels so good Jude” he liked it but his body was still tense  
“Shhh try to relax... It’s gonna be good” I whispered to his ear closely  
“Yeah, I know” his eyes were closed, he seems like in another place right know and he relaxed himself just like waiting for me to say the words  
“Just fuck me already I want to feel you inside of me” he snuggled more to me, he wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me for a kiss. It was slow but really effective kiss, his tongue explored my mouth slowly as possible, I couldn't stop my moans and pulled him more to myself, the kissed gets more deepened. When we pulled apart we both are breathing fast and lost with lust. I took my hands out inside of his ass and leaned to nightstand for take a condom  
“No! I want to feel you, only you”  
“But we d-“  
“Please Jude we already done it once and we'll get tested today” he was waiting for my approval and staring at me like a little innocent boy. I can't deny that it wasn't an incentive request  
“Okay, Mr. Laker however you want after all it's time for your wishes” I leaned completely over him with all my weight and hugged him tight he was still lying face down on the bed  
“And you want me to fuck you without condom then I’ll do it like that” I kissed and sucked his neck, his breathing was fast and I can feel his heartbeat getting faster too. He was looking so hot under me and my blood flow getting warmer under my skin. Everything was so sensational and exciting at the moment. I feel like I was about to have sex with him for the first time. We both were naked I just stroked myself a few times and try to be entirely ready for him  
“Stop!”  
“What's the matter?”  
“I want to see your face while you fuck me” he turned his body under me and took my face in his hands and put an innocent kiss on my lips  
“You ready?” he nodded his head. I placed my dick to his asshole and pushed myself in slowly and wait for him to adjust me but it was too hard to do because he was so tight and my mind was blowing away by that. I couldn't hold on anymore and started to moving gingerly as possible  
“Yeah, baby go on... Go faster Jude, I need you to go faster” I took courage from his words and started thrusting more deep and hard. I leaned more over him, put my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around my waist and began to caress my back and squeezing my ass cheeks  
“Fuck” this time I hissed. It feels so good being inside of him, he was so tight. I kissed him, he respond back passionately. I can feel he was close, I hold his leaking erection and started to stroke vigorously and fast, he came hard on his chest. This was the first time he come before than me, idea drive me more insane for him and I was so close. After a few thrust I came inside of his ass. This was the most exhausting orgasm I have ever had, also it was unexpectedly fascinating. I didn't get out inside of him immediately, just collapsed on him and wait for being capable of thinking again  
“Ohh my god... That was amazing” I mumbled slowly and passed my side of the bed  
“You have no idea” he looked at me, he looks so good with his after sex hair, I run my fingers through his hair and he kissed my cheeks and forehead  
“Thank you Jude”  
“I thought I should be thanking you after that performance” he smiled  
“No, thank you for forgiving me. I wasn’t kidding, you know. I mean when I told you I need you”  
“Yeah, I know. We’re cool and... I need you too more than you thought” it was the truth. In my fancy looking life everything was too empty and meaningless but him when I'm with him, I feel like world starting to rolling like it supposed to be. He was the only person can make me feel like that. How can I not need something like that  
“We need to take shower before work”  
“Yeah, you go first”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?” he was looking at me and my body with lusty eyes  
“Are you being serious? I’m already late and I’m already tired. Just go and take your shower”  
“I don’t think you can turn my offer down”  
“And why’s that?”  
“You decide!” he gets up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, slowly as possible, all I do was looking at his perfectly shaped ass. Yeah, he was right, there's no way on earth I can turn this excellent offer down.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

Get back on my seat feels great, I never thought I would've missed my desk that much. Jude was an addiction and he was changing everything about me upside down, something like that should be scared the hell out of me but it wasn't. My phone began to vibrate, it was Pete again, Joseph wasn't here at the moment so I answered  
“Hey, Captain”  
“Laker where the hell are you for days?”  
“I already told you cap, Oscar been around too much”  
“You can use it as leverage, did you found anything at all?”  
“No Pete, I let you know when I do that I need to go know” I closed the phone I hate that man, I know he was using me for his own interest but there isn’t anything I can do about it. Hugh was in Jude’s office it’s been almost 15 minutes now and that was a long time and in seconds I saw him getting out, he didn’t look around just headed to the elevator after him Jude came next to me  
“Hey!”  
“Hi, babe. How did it go?” I pointed Hugh with my head, he was still waiting for the elevator  
“It was okay, I guess”  
“Did you tell him about us?” he looked at me surprised  
“No, do you want that?” his voice was unsure  
“Yeah, do you?”  
“Of course” Hugh was staring at us now and I just pulled Jude for a slow, short, sweet kiss. Only reason I do that to show Hugh, Jude is mine now and it worked he was looking shocked and angry in the elevator Jude turn his head to see where I was looking at  
“God! You’re evil”  
“I’m not to you” I smirked at him and give him another kiss  
“Doc texted me results will be up by tonight” his doctor take our blood samples just before we left his house  
“Great, not that I mind”  
“Yes, I know, we just need to be sure”  
“Mr. Kinkade Oscar wants to set a meeting with you” Joseph came back  
“Set a meeting with me, I’m his son for christ's sake” Jude mumbled angrily  
“Tell him I’m so busy these days I’ll be back to him soon as I can”  
“Sure, sir”  
“What’s that about?” I asked Jude with curious because he looked more pissed off at Oscar than before  
“Nothing, nevermind. I have a meeting. See you later” and he left but I know he was going to tell me whenever he wants.

 

We came home, ordered pizza, opened wine and now we were sitting on his L shaped sofas with our glass goblets. I looked at him, he turned his head to me instantly  
“Hey!”  
“Hey” he smiled, he has the most genuine smile and that smile can warm you up in seconds without even notice, at least I didn't notice not until now. Also I didn't notice how much I need to see him while he's smiling, it was so damn good  
“You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” I caress his cheek and chin with my thumb. He lowered his head like a shy little boy and changed the subject  
“Thanks. By the way results came and we both are negative”  
“I guess we kinda knew that” it makes me feel hot thinking about keep having sex with him without condom but somehow tonight’s main subject wasn't the sex, it was Jude  
“You can really being uptight sometimes, don't you”  
“I’m not uptight!”  
“Ohh come on Jude, you’re a little”  
“Unbelievable... Okay but just a little!” I laughed that and put a harmless kiss on his lips  
“Jude”  
“Yeah”  
“I... I want to tell you about... my feelings for you” this was a hard sentence for me to say because no one else really touched my heart before so I never feel any necessity to tell them anything and they won't matter to me anyway but Jude he was my little pure love, the one I can't handle with sharing anyone, for example jerks like Hugh  
“Oh... Okay, I’m listening” he was staring at me surprisingly way, I guess that was the second one for the day  
“I kinda know we'll end up here one day” I smiled myself because I really did  
“How?”  
“When we first met, I came to your office you were working as always and you get up when I entered the room but you didn’t looked at me you were so in business but then you lifted your head and looked at me with your hazel eyes... but you looked at me different you know, you looked like I see you, I mean the real you the one buried deep in down. From the first second there was a undeniable connection between us and I want you to know I never met someone like you in my life, you're different, you're way more better than anyone I know”  
“Wow! This is really how you think?”  
“Yes it’s I’m really into you Jude and I don’t want to screw up this relationship thing because... because I care about you a lot... I can't afford to lose you again” my own words hurt me because I have no idea what he would’ve done when he learn that I’m a mole for take down his father and more importantly I'm lying to him every second and if he finds that out, he's going to think everything is some kind of twisted game for take them down but my feelings are so real  
“You won’t lose me Zero. I’m not your mother I’ll never let you unless you don't want to” even if I’m a liar and a mole. I leaned my head over my lap, I didn't want to look at him because I want to tell him that I love him but I was sure he'll left me when he learns who I’m because all of these lies  
“Hey it’s alright...I love you” and he said it just like he’s reading my mind, he hold my hair, pulled my head to his chest, he rested his chin on my head and hugged me like he knows I needed that at the moment but I couldn't, I just couldn't say him back. This abandonment issues closed my ways, I know he loves me and I love him, I felt like if I told him back I'm gonna lose him way more sooner than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it leave a kudos please, love you :)) :*


	13. Best gift ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have exams end of the month so I might be way more slower than usual and I'm so sorry for that :(  
> Your support is important for me to keep writing so I would you like to thank, you all :)  
> I'm connected to my all readers from my heart ♥♥♥

#### Jude’s POV

 

It’s been a few weeks since we get back together with Zero and his birthday was tomorrow, I have really nice plans for that. Today was a beautiful friday morning, I looked the man lying down next to me. He has a perfectly shaped body, sun colored hair and I'm in love with that man but I can feel he isn't believing me, I can't convince him that I truly love him, he was too hard to reach at this point  
“What are you thinking like that Jude, lost in thoughts?”  
“Nothing actually”  
“Hmm okay, boss” I rolled my eyes  
“Why don’t you tell me your birthday is tomorrow?”  
“You look like already know”  
“Yes but why don’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t know it’s never be such a great event. Every year I go out and have some fun at parties but this year all I want is spend time with you and I guess I knew you wouldn’t let it go easily-“  
“So you decided not to tell me”  
“I didn’t think a lot over it Jude, how did you find out anyway?”  
“I told you I have your files”  
“I thought you give them back at Oscar”  
“And then I take them back”  
“Why are you angry Jude?”  
“I’m not.”  
“Sure! It’s not about the birthday”  
“No because I’m not angry” I looked at him, he was right I was angry because he doesn’t believing me and knowing that bothers me a lot  
“Tell me... Come on Jude”  
“Why can't you have a little faith on me or us Zero?”  
“What!? Of course I have faith”  
“No, you don’t. Instead of faith you have this idea in your head that I’m gonna leave you as consequences of something. So why don’t you tell what’s that thing in your mind” he looked at me like I said something unbelievable and then suddenly he kissed me hard, like he needed that, I feel his pain in the kiss. I know he wasn’t going to tell me anything so I decided not to push him but that kiss was enough though for showing me his love.

 

Another busy day at work. My office door opened and Oscar entered inside  
“How did you get inside?”  
“I don’t need anyone’s permission to get inside of my own son office”  
“Sure you don’t” I mumbled myself  
“What?”  
“Nothing. I’m just curious about why are you here”  
“I’m here to ask you why is that man still in our company?”  
“What man?” he tossed me an angry glance  
“Hugh Jenkins, I already told you to fire him”  
“No, you didn’t told me, James did”  
“Whatever Jude just send him away”  
“Why is that, he’s a great worker for me”  
“I don’t care what he is Jude. There are rumors so I don’t want him around my company”  
“First, rumors are true and I don’t have any problem with it and second, this is my company not yours dad, only mine” he didn’t say a word he just turn around and leave.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

Jude having a busy morning starting with his father which he seems frustrated when he was leaving Jude's office. After a few hours later Hugh gets out from the elevator and come next to my desk, then started staring at me  
“Problem?”  
“No, just you”  
“What do you want Hugh?”  
“Mr. Jenkins, that’s how you should call me, okay?” I just want to punch the guy instead I didn't say anything  
“You know I waited for you two break up again but you just don’t making any mistakes this time, anyway he’s gonna leave you, eventually”  
“I don’t know what do you want from me but I don’t have to listen to you so plaese leave”  
“I only want one thing from you and that’s Jude”  
“Good luck with that”  
“Yeah, I have plenty chance actually unlike you”  
“What is that supposed to mean Mr. Jenkins” I said sarcastically, he was a real jackass  
“Well, it means I have everything a decent job, kinda decent family, a decent college degree what you have? Let me tell you, nothing, you have nothing, you're no one, you couldn't even manage to be police so how can you possible think that he's not gonna leave you soon enough” I need to be calm for Jude or things could get really ugly here  
“Will you please leave before making any trouble” he laughs at me  
“Sure Zero I’m already gone” finally I can breathe  
“What was Hugh doing here?” I turned my head and see Jude  
“Ohh nothing”  
“Nothing?”  
“Yeah he just asked me how I’ve been doing”  
“Really Hugh asked you that?”  
“Yes, Jude he did”  
“Okay”  
“What are you doing here Jude?”  
“Nothing just came to see you”  
“Hmm, do you” I kissed him slowly  
“What was Oscar want?” I couldn’t stop my curiosity  
“He wants to rule my company, not gonna happen”  
“I’m sure it wouldn’t”  
“Yeah, I cleared everything about him years ago even his own room just a room he can’t put any bad business in my company also he can not interfere my ruling” that was the reason why I can’t find anything illegal against Oscar.

 

“Birthday boy, good morning”  
“Hmmmm smells nice, what is it?” my head were buried in our pillows  
“It’s breakfast in bed”  
“I was talking about you”  
“Shut up! You’re gonna eat it”  
“Of course I’ll but I was hoping more nasty morning for my birthday, you know”  
“I bet but you're, not getting that though”  
“You can’t do this to me it’s my birtday after all”  
“Don’t care you have to behave a little and wait for the night”  
“At least I have a nice breakfast”  
“Yes, eat it now. It’s almost noon we’re gonna head out and get some city air. I want to talk with you about something”  
“Looks like you did the whole plan for day”  
“Of course I did” he kissed me and leave the room with smiles

 

“Really is this the way you’re taking some city air?” we were at this most known restaurant there's lots of famous person and of course paparazzi. I already saw a few actors  
“I’m sorry but for what I’m planning that kinda of place was necessary”  
“What’re you talking about?”  
“Okay, look I have problems with my father and you have problems with Hugh” I didn’t told him what we actually talk with Hugh  
“I don’t have any problem with tha-“  
“I know who he is Zero so don’t bullshit me please I can’t even imagine what kind of things he said to you”  
“Okay tell me yours then”  
“My father wants me to fire Hugh because he’s gay”  
“Yeah I agree about you should fire him”  
“You know I wouldn’t”  
“But you fired me” and maybe Hugh was right he fired me the minute he learns and know he didn’t even think about firing Hugh  
“Are you kidding me! How I’m supposed to keep you on the job? We'll always have to be together and I know first speech you’re gonna give me I'm going to forgive you so I have to be stay away from you that was the only reason why I did it” and yet he was right again  
“Yes, I know sorry” I just want to hold his hand but I know I couldn’t  
“I brought us here for a reason but I need your permission first”  
“I’m listening”  
“Look I have the formula for shut them both”  
“And what is it?”  
“Coming out”  
“Coming out?”  
“Yes and the thing I want to ask you about is I want to come out with you but if you’re uncomfortable with it just tell me, no hard feelings”  
“Wait are you serious? Because you just tell me Oscar is not okay with it so it’s could be a big issue for you”  
“Actually it’s gonna solve one, maybe two” he blinked at me  
“Well I’m fine with it”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah sur-“ he gets up and close my mouth with his, then the flashlights of course

 

“I still can’t believe you did this” we were at home finally  
“Well, I needed that... Thanks”  
“What’s for? I’m your boyfriend so it’s my duty” I grab him from his waist and pulled him myself, he was warm, he was mine and now world knows that too, I buried my head on his neck  
“You’re my what?”  
“What’s that now?”  
“Nothing, just first time I heard you called boyfriend”  
“I’m your boyfriend Mr. Kinkade and I’m so very much happy with my position” he kissed me, I deepened the kiss  
“Nope! I was meant it when I said wait for the night”  
“Why we have nothing to do”  
“And who said that? We’re going dinner with Sasha and James”  
“Really?”  
“Yes I’m sorry I didn’t asked you but I thought you want to be with Sasha today. You two seem like getting along very well” this was a good idea  
“You’re right. What about Derek and Ahsha?” we weren’t good with Derek but I know Jude want them there too  
“I didn’t say anything to them are you okay with it?”  
“I could be”  
“No just tell me it’s fine they don’t know anyway”  
“I think you should call him he’s like a brother to you and it’s kinda your whole family so we should call them too” he turn me smiled like he’s proud of with me  
“Okay”

 

Dinner was way more better than I expected, Derek and James didn't cause any trouble to me. Chocolate cake was awesome after cake Jude tell me this is the last present of the day but as the time goes by I realize the real gift he was trying to give me  
“Dinner was great Jude” he smiled  
“Yeah it was really good I’m glad you enjoyed it”  
“But you never told me what is the real present” he turned me and I continued  
“I think what you’re trying to do was giving me a real home, real birthday and real family. I never thought you can come up with something that spectacular and special. Thank you Jude today was greatest gift I have ever had but still I think my real gift is you”  
“I tried my best and I guess I succeed it”  
“Yes you did baby you really did. By the way we’re all over the news”  
“Yeah I know tomorrow could be rough” I started think about Pete, he might try to kill me this time  
“We’ll be fine” I pulled him to my chest, he smells so beautiful  
“Yeah, we’ll” and I tried to ignore message I just received it was from Pete and he was yelling, even from the message 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LAKER?'


	14. Important contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself and write another chapter  
> Enjoy :D

#### Zero’s POV

 

“Are you crazy or just trying to give me heart attack Laker? What the fuck you were thinking! God damn it!!” Pete was about to kill me and he was so angry  
“It’s happen anyway so you don’t have to make it big deal”  
“Yeah then I should ask you how are you gonna answer everyone’s questions when Kinkades are over” I don’t have any answer for that and no matter what I know I won’t give up on Jude  
“I don’t know Pete”  
“Yeah beacuse you didn’t think about it! I thought you tell me Jude hanging around with that manager. Since when you’re together?”  
“For a while” I shrug my shoulders  
“FOR A WHILE!! I can’t believe you! How can you be that undisturbed about this, he’s Oscar’s son!”  
“And I love him!” I was started to pissing of the way he talks about Jude, he is Jude, he is my Jude, he is not just Oscar’s son and some people need to understand that  
“You love him! Ha ha you what? Love him, you love JUDE!”  
“Stop talking about him like that Pete! I wanna tell him everything and I don’t think I can keep working with you anymore” I just said it, I want a clean page and I want it with Jude and no matter what I’m ready to tell him everything I have been doing all those times  
“You’re not telling him anything and you don’t think you can quit this thing that easily, do you?”  
“What’re you trying to say?”  
“I’m saying think about what’s happen if I pick up my phone and call Oscar tell him who you really are, what will he do to you”  
“You wouldn’t”  
“I will Laker I really will so we’re gonna keep doing what we started here okay and you’re not gonna tell anyone anything, understand me!”  
“Yes” that was bad I never thought he can threaten me with something like that because it was something could hurt him too but he seems like reckless about everything  
“And I’m gonna hurt you so bad beacuse all of this Laker just remember that okay” he took his jacket and leave and first time I really scared from Captain Pete Davenport.

 

I came home Jude was asleep already, he was sleeping in living room so probably he wait for me. I just told him I need to be somewhere and he didn’t questioned me  
“Jude baby let’s go to our bed” I caress his head try to wake him up  
“Welcome back” he smiled, I kissed him slowly. I was gone for a few hours but still I feel like I miss him  
“Where did you go?” we settle in bed  
“Okay there’s this thing I need to tell you about”  
“I’m listening”  
“One of my old friends from station gets contact with me and he told me he have some information about my mom, I mean my birth mother. I know it wasn’t big deal or something but still I just want to learn if it’s real or not” again I hate myself becasuse I was so good at lying to him  
“And what did he found?”  
“Nothing actually but he told me he keeps working on that”  
“Why’s he looking to your mom?”  
“I guess she is criminal or something once he sees the name he decided to call me”  
“That’s nice Zero, I’m happy for you” I’m not  
“Yeah I don’t have any hope or something I don’t need her anyway”  
“Come here baby” he opened his arms for me and take me on his chest, I hugged him tight and finally I was at my safe place so I was able to sleep like a real baby but there’s one more thing I want to talk about  
“Hey Jude!”  
“Yeah” he mumbled sleepily  
“I thing we should go to my place and bring everything useful here”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah sure if you want”  
“Of course I want and I’m curious about that house and what I might find inside of it” I smiled and close my eyes.

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

We were at my office with Zero and Oscar entered inside harshly  
“Get out!” he turned Zero angrily  
“He’s not going anywhere Oscar”  
“Dad! I’m your dad so act like my son Jude! How could you do this to our family to our name?”  
“And what did I do exactly?”  
“You know what son first that manager now this. Is it true or it’s just some game for making me uncomfortable?”  
“You thing I care about what you think that much! Well, I have news for you dad I don’t and it is true we’re together. If you look at the big picture you can see the only reason for us to be together is thanks to you” I can see Zero was holding himself for not laughing but it was the truth he was the one hired Zero at the first place  
“Stop all this right now Jude I’m not kidding” I stand up get in front of my desk  
“It’s going to be like that from now on, you can stick around or you can leave for good it’s up to you dad” he turned furiously and leave the room  
“I guess he just made his desicion” I mumbled calmly  
“Don’t worry he’s gonna accept it eventually. He loves you a lot no matter what Jude”  
“I’m not sure if I have any feelings for him”  
“Of course you have he’s you father” I turned Zero, God he was handsome  
“Whatever” he gets up come next to me  
“Hmm you shouldn’t be talking like that about your father” he hold my tie and pulled me for a deep kiss  
“But I just did” I continued his game  
“Bad boy... bad bad boy” he kissed me again and pushed me to the wall. We kept kissing until we both needed some air  
“Are you free?” he asked while kissing every inch of my face and I sucked on his neck just for the leave a mark  
“I’m...for a while” he smiled then door opened  
“WOW! That’s exactly how I wanna caught you for weeks, please continue” it was Lionel  
“Don’t you knock?” I whined  
“I did hundred times but you were too busy to hear anything I guess! Whatever boys we’re going to lunch so come on. You promised me Jude, remember?”  
“Yes I remember. Let’s go” I hold Zero’s hands and we leave the company.

 

We were at restaurant with Derek he called me this afternoon and ask me if we can go out or something his voice was coming so upset, I said okay but I have a really important meeting tomorrow  
“Thanks for meeting me bro” Derek said calmly  
“What’s happened to you?”  
“We fought with Ahsha”  
“Why?” Zero asked swiftly  
“I want babies, she don't” Derek was upset, I can see how much he hurts and I know how much he likes children  
“Just give her sometime to think Derek” that was the only option come to my mind. I saw Zero’s phone ringing he closed the voice and started staring at the call angrily. I know who was calling  
“You should open it” he looked at me like I caught him doing something wrong  
“No, it’s fine” I looked at him, he opened and gets up from the table for talking. He come back a few minutes later  
“He said I should stop by and see him”  
“Then you should”  
“Yeah I’ll do that after I left you” he said and sit back  
“You don’t have to wait”  
“No, I think I should wait. It’s my job right?” I rolled my eyes  
“I have meeting early in the morning for one of my most important contract so I wont sit long and all I have to do drive back home. You can go!!”  
“Fine but call me if somethings happen”  
“Yeah sure, take my car we can go with Derek’s” I tossed him my car key  
“See you” he kissed me and leave  
“Where’s he going?”  
“Ahhm...he’s kinda doing research about his birth mother”  
“Ohh right! That’s sucks man, I mean all of that abandoned child things”  
“Yeah I know but he’s strong” an hour later Derek was almost drunk and still upset except he was upset about everything this time  
“Dude there’s a reason why Ahsha forbids you to drink” I looked my briefcase for take look at the deal because it looks like I'm stuck here with Derek and his mood swings and one of the key files wasn’t in it. I called Joseph and he told me he doesn’t have them too. Shit I need to go back to company and find it  
“Okay we’re going big man” I drop Derek at his house and Ahsha was waiting for him  
“Sorry about that” I pointed Derek with my head  
“It’s fine he needs some drink anyway”  
“Yeah, you two are great match Ahsha so don’t give up on quickly with each others”  
“Thanks. I really need to hear that, you know” she smiled  
“I’m taking the car you told Derek when he wakes up”  
“Sure, see you” I head back to the company.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

Drive took almost an hour and I was so angry with Pete, peace of shit was saying me I need to meet with him just because he can annoyed me  
“You can't keep doing things like that Pete!” I said angrily  
“Don’t worry about it Zero, come here and help me” he was changing room and struggling with sofa  
“You didn’t ask me to come here for this, did you?”  
“No no it was something else, you’ll learn don’t worry about it” he was acting weird, we sit he wasn’t talking and I was waiting for him to say something finally he talked  
“You have great physical abilities and you're good at with guns too” what was he trying to say  
“So?” my phone began to ring and it was James. He’ll never call me, no matter what’s happen, it was so weird, I opened anyway  
“James?”  
“Zero it’s me Sasha...Where are you?... You need to come to the hospital Zero” she was crying so hard and try to talking while she was crying. Pete was still sitting on the sofa and he was watching me while I’m on the phone like he’s enjoying the moment  
“Hospital? What’s happened Sasha are you okay?” suddenly I had this feeling like something freeze inside of my body. My mind refuse to work on guessing and my body shuddered with fear what's gonna come up from her mouth  
“Zero...They stabbed Jude” ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave a kudos :))  
> And let me know what're you think what's gonna happen next  
> Love you all ❤️


	15. Flatline Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I know nothing about doctor works so I'm sorry if there any big mistakes :(

#### Zero’s POV

 

I don’t know how did I drive to hospital. I was seeing, hearing, touching but really can't feel any of it. I found them in front of the operating room, everybody was looking terrible, there’s James, Oscar and Derek, he was hold on to Ahsha. Sasha came next to me when she saw me  
“How is he?” I was surprised by my voice, I felt like words stuck in my throat  
“They take him in surgery, they didn’t say much they just said...they just said he lose a lot of blood” she just sit on chair with new tears on her face and I was numb my brain doesn’t believing Jude is in that room and he’s wounded, I feel like he’s at home and he’s okay, he’s safe but he wasn’t and all of this was my fault. Some emptiness overlap my chest like I have tons of burden on me, I couldn't breathe properly, pain was there I can feel it but it just can't reaching my consciousness.

 

We were waiting for hours I don’t know how many but long, too long and there isn’t any information about Jude yet. Then Joseph came he was mumbling somethings, his eyes were red  
“It’s been stolen!” he said out loud and everyone's attention turn to him  
“What’s been stolen?” James asked quickly  
“File, the reason why he go back at company, it’s gone I can’t find it anywhere. I think it’s been stolen”  
“Have any idea who?” James acting like interrogating boy  
“I don’t know but there’s this woman she came by at noon, she said she knows Jude from collage, I told her he’s gonna come back an hour later, she said she’ll wait then I go for ten minutes when I came back she was gone”  
“James go check up camera footage” Oscar said slowly.  
Then doctor gets out from the operating room  
“It doesn’t look so good, he lost so much blood we already gave him two units blood and knife rip out viscera. His condition is not stable, we take him ICU for now, we're gonna take him for another surgery, tonight's gonna be rough” I feel like my legs can’t carry me, I sit down. That was real, he was in a really bad condition. I realize I didn’t even tell him how much I love him and now he was about to slip out of my hands. I was so in thoughts I didn’t realize nurse came and Sasha was arguing with Oscar then she came near me  
“Zero they gonna let one person in for a few minutes, I think Jude needs you more than any of us” she was looking at me with caring eyes, I nodded my head and started follow nurse. She lead me to Jude  
“Just couple of minutes” she said silently before she leaves.  
I look at Jude, ohh my baby, he doesn’t look like him anymore, all of those cables were everywhere. I just listen his heartbeats from the monitor for a few seconds. He was breathing and beating but there isn't anything else, he was just lying like dead, I hold his hand to feel his warmness but he wasn't warm anymore. I can feel my tears on my face. I didn’t want to see him like that. I want my Jude, I need him, I can’t do without him. He became my life, he was my oxygen and I don’t think I’m strong enough to handle with life without him, I can’t survive. Then the whole picture changed a few nurse drag me out of the ICU and last thing I remember before I collapse on the floor was that irritating voice coming from Jude's monitor and that flatline.


	16. Flatline Part 2 (Happy family)

#### Jude’s POV

 

I woke in white sheets and little persons around me. I look around but there’s no Zero  
“Good morning dad” I hear my daughter June. She was curl up on my chest and her brothers was on the other side, Calvin was playing with somethings and Rain was sleeping  
“Good morning baby girl” I kissed her cheeks long  
“I’m the biggest one dad not a baby” she said calmly  
“You’re to us” I blinked at her and started to tickle her  
“Daddy’s making breakfast, it’s his turn”  
“I know baby”  
“Why are you keep making voice!!” Rain said and buried his head into the my pillow  
“If you’re gonna sleep why did you came here?” June teased at his brother  
“Breakfast ready, come here sleepyheads!” I hear my husbands voice finally  
“Okay June take your brothers and go to kitchen, I’ll be there in a few minutes” I kissed all of them one by one and then I just watched ocean from window, it looks so blue, so beautiful then I feel strong arms hugging me from behind  
“I miss you Jude”  
“I’m here”  
“Yeah, I know but still...I’m missing you. Don’t you dare to leave me”  
“I wouldn’t”  
“We can stay here forever”  
“Then we should” I said before turning back for kissing him.

 

“Come on!! We’re not gonna wait forever” June was keep whining for go to the beach and we were waiting for Zero and Calvin  
“You should go little bit more easy on your little brother, okay baby?” Zero said calmly  
“I hate waiting” June didn't replied to her daddy and just mumbled  
“Okay we’re going now...Rain, come here my little player” I took my middle child in my arms. Then we go and settle on the beach. I watched my family June was just like her daddy same sun colored hair, same blue eyes and boys looking like more like me Rain has black hair, green eyes and Calvin hair color were same with mine just like his eyes. I have this perfect, happy family and everything was great.  
“Who wants to play ball?” my husband asked with excitement  
“I wanna go in water...dad?” Calvin was waiting for me and he knows his dad never turn him down  
“Okay we’re going” my little boy jumped over me and hugged tight his arms around my neck and he started kiss every inch of my face  
“Dad...great dad...best dad...my dad...”  
“Okay just go faster and stop making me jealous” Zero yelled from behind us  
“Don’t worry daddy I love you too”  
“I was jealousing your dad” Zero yelled again and my sons eyes opened wide and he smiled hugely  
“Daddy loves you...daddy loves you...daddy loves you...”  
“Okay okay okay he does” and finally water can distract my son's attention from us.

 

We sit on sand and watched them playing a little before they stop  
“Okay June baby can you take care of with your brothers while I’m in water with your dad?”  
“Sure daddy we’re gonna play with sand anyway” she smiled at us and Zero took my hand and drag me to the ocean  
“Hey babe!”  
“Hmm?” I was wrapped my legs around his hips and resting my head on his collarbone  
“Thanks for giving me this amazing family”  
“Well, we make it amazing together, right?”  
“I love you more than anything Jude Kinkade” he hugged me more.  
We get out and I just leaned for take towel when I raised my head everyhting was changed there were black clouds on the sky and I can see lightnings on the water. I looked for my family but I was all alone at the beach then I go home fast as possible but there wasn’t anyone either and place looks like wreck all of our pictures were broken. Then I couldn’t breathe, the pain in my chest, it was too strong, I can feel I’m collapsing down. I looked at my hands they were covered with blood, I was bleeding and holding right side of my stomach and I just keep not taking any breathe in my lungs, pain was getting bigger in every second and then suddenly everything went dark...


	17. Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie I might have some tears while writing, I don't know why I felt so emotional

#### Zero’s POV

 

I was sitting in psychiatry's room. She was keep asking questions but I wasn’t giving her any answers, I haven’t talk with anyone since Jude’s heart stopped they said he’s okay now still in ICU but no more life threatening condition  
“I’m not gonna let you see him if you continue not talking with me Zero”  
“He doesn’t wake up anyway”  
“Yes, not completely”  
“What’re you mean?”  
“They said he wakes up sometimes mumbling things, usually your name and then go back to sleep”  
“How did I not know this?”  
“I don’t think you’re aware anything this last couple days. Sasha worries about you”  
“You’re friends with her, right?”  
“Yes, that’s why she ask for me to take care with you but you’re not being cooperative with me”  
“Okay I’ll but you’re gonna let me see him”  
“Of course I’ll”  
“I should apologize to Sasha”  
“She knows you believe me, she’s just worried for both of you”  
“I wanna see him okay”  
“And you’ll he’s doing good. I think the reason why you’re such a bad place right know is you’re blaming yourself” the door opened it was James  
“We need him” doc just nodded her head and I leave with James  
“What’s happened?”  
“Nothing we just found that woman Joseph talked about and you should take a look if you see her around Jude” I nodded my head and look at my phone there’s a few messages and all of them was from Pete I opened them he was saying he’s gonna try it again and only one thing I know I wasn’t gonna let him no matter what. They showed me videos and I was shocked because it was Rachel and also there’s pictures with her and Hugh, I turn my head to James and Oscar  
“Hugh escaped we can’t find him anywhere and we don’t know who she is” James said with exhausted tone. The whole thing was Pete’s last plan and something needs to be done  
“Can I talk with you, privately” I asked Oscar.

 

I was in Jude’s room sitting on the chair next to him. They took him in a regular room also they said they’re giving him lots of painkillers, that was reason he can’t wake up completely but nurse just lower the dose and she said he’ll be conscious until morning  
“You’re here” Jude mumbled slowly and sleepy  
“Of course I’m. How’re you feeling?” he smiled  
“Husband”  
“What?”  
“Shhh you’re gonna wake up kids”  
“Kids?”  
“Zero I need to tell you something” he was talking really low and making no sense, I leaned over him  
“I won’t leave you” and there he is stealing my heart all over again. I just kissed his forehead and he go back to sleep in seconds. 

 

I feel a hand on my head and sunshine was hitting my face from the window. I raised my head  
“Jude!!”  
“G’morning”  
“Are you awake I mean like really really awake” he looks like that  
“Yeah I’m. Why don’t you go home, you look like shit”  
“Well I’m at home” I looked at him, he smiled he was looking like shit either but that smile still enough though. I hugged him gently, buried my head to his neck and feel safe, he was here now and I was feeling completed. He hold my head, looked at me kissed my teary cheeks  
“It’s okay baby I’m here...Shhh I’m here now”  
“I was so scared Jude I...I thought...I” he just hold me until I get calm.  
“Did doctors checked you?”  
“Yeah they did you were sleeping”  
“Okay good. Jude I need to talk with you about something but when we go home it’s something important and unpleasant”  
“Talk now”  
“No! At home, okay?” because I don’t wanna leave you until I’m sure you’re good and you’re gonna broke up with me after we talked  
“Okay” 

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

After a week finally they discharged me but they’re gonna take stitches in a week so I have to go back but finally being at home feels great. I sit on couch  
“Welcome home babe”  
“You’re welcome too” we smiled each others, Zero kissed my cheeks long and sit next to me  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine just a little aching”  
“Okay. I guess it’s time” yeah that thing I was so curious and little scared about this speech  
“Yeah, you tell I listen”  
“First of all you need know that everything I say about my feelings for you was real no matter what and I love you” he loves me and he’s able to say that easily since I woke up from the surgery  
“I know these and I love you too” I put a light kiss on his lips, he just looked at me like guilty  
“I was working for Captain Pete Davenport and that was the reason why I asked for a job from your father. I was this inexperienced new cop and all I want was promotion, the opportunity came to me and I just jumped. Only thing I didn’t see it coming was you, I never thought I’ll fell that badly for you but after a while I realize I never had anything I want. From that moment I know I was no longer mole for Pete, there isn’t anything I can do about it though” he waited for me to adjust what he just said. This whole time I knew there’s something he was hiding but this, I never thought it’ll be something like that  
“I made a deal with Oscar”  
“You did what? You tell him all of this?!!”  
“Yes I did”  
“Oh my god, what he did to you after hearing all of this?”  
“Nothing we make a deal he let me stay and told me I need to tell you everything. I was gonna do it sooner but Pete threatened me with telling Oscar who I really am so I have to keep playing his game”  
“What deal?”  
“Well I know Oscar if I tell him all of this, he was going to kill me but I offered him Pete so he couldn’t say no”  
“What did you do?”  
“I don’t know what he did to Pete, all I do was calling him saying I’m sorry for everything and I want to help him from now on, we set up a meeting and Oscar go instead of me”  
“Why did you do something like that Zero”  
“Because I have to, that asshole put you in a hospital in the first place and then keep texting me he’s gonna try it again so I have to do something for protect you”  
“By putting yourself in danger!”  
“It doesn’t matter, only you mattered to me”  
“I need some hair” I just went upstairs and began to sit on the couch in terrace. It was all so much for once but also it explains everything. After fifteen minutes Zero came next to me  
“If you want me to leave, I’ll leave” he still have this guilty look on his face  
“I don’t want you to leave Zero”  
“Really?” I smiled  
“Do you wanna know what I see in my dreams?”  
“What?”  
“One big happy family in all them and I was shocked after I realize that because I never want one, I mean after my shitty father, I never thought having my own kids but I guess deep in down that’s what I want and I just keep seeing that beautiful family. Only reason I want a family is you” I turn him, I know that wasn’t the thing he thought I would say  
“I believe you Zero, I believe you when you said you love me and everything you felt is real and that’s just enough for me. I even believed you loved me while you weren’t capable of saying it”  
“So we’re cool”  
“Nope we’re great and I need be on top with my open relationship so we need to be out more”  
“Is this what you’re thinking at the moment?”  
“Yes and also something else”  
“Like what?”  
“Gideon Laker will you marry me and make that one big happy family real?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it don't forget leaving kudos :)


	18. Gideon Kinkade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now on Zero is Gideon :)

#### Jude’s POV

We were lying down on our bed. Showing our love for each other's, among the other things and he touched my scar, caress it slowly. It was almost healed now  
“It’s gonna stay”  
“Yeah, I know it’s fine” he looked at me, like he was saying it’s not with his eyes but he didn’t say a thing about it  
“Did you have any thoughts about the wedding?”  
“Not particularly, all I know I want something loud but if you don’t just tell me”  
“No it seems alright” he smiled  
“Really, just tell me what’re you think or I’ll never tell you what I want Zero!”  
“You know what I want, I want a wedding in Italy” I started laugh  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yeah yeah I’m. I always want to be so exaggerated but never have the chance though. What’re you say?”  
“I don’t know what to say actually but if you want that why not?” I smiled at him  
“Okay, I’m giving you two choices here either we get married in Italy or here, I mean in this house”  
“In this house? Would you like to get married here?”  
“Yeah, think about that garden it’ll be awesome” and I imagined some white and green theme wedding in my garden yes he was right this could be really awesome  
“You know I might be really love the idea getting married here” we both smiled  
“I knew you would” he whispered and kissed me on my lips, long and sweet  
“You know I really missed having sex in other places other than this bed”  
“Hmm like your office” he rubbed his nose on my cheek then he go down to my neck  
“Yes like that. I’m started working on monday”  
“I thought we were good like this”  
“Don’t think so if I don’t start working soon enough I think I’m gonna get crazy” he laugh at me  
“And what’re you gonna do? Would you like to go back, I mean being cop again? I’m sure we can arrange somethings”  
“No no I don’t want that and last time I leave you alone look what happened”  
“Don’t be ridiculous you need a job. Do you have anything in your mind, I don’t know something you thought never will be?”  
“Don’t know actually. I could do somethings about gym”  
“And you think I’m gonna leave you to be with women and men, quite good looking ones?”  
“Ohh did I’m seeing jealous over there!”  
“Yes you’re so it’s not gonna happen Mr. Laker”  
“Okay then the other one”  
“What’s the other one?”  
“A restaurant”  
“Restaurant?”  
“Yeah always want to have my own but let’s just say no money”  
“Hmm I liked that idea and you're about to be a very rich man, right?” I was teasing at him but he got serious  
“Jude, you know I have nothing to do with your money, right and if you want we can have a deal about your money, I mean I don’t wanna misunderstood by anyone, especially you”  
“And I’m not. Actually I don’t want you to think you owe me or something in the future because you wouldn’t be, I mean I born with money and always had a lot of it so couple hundred you take from me doesn’t gonna make any changes in my life so in the future if you deicided get bored of me, don’t think you owe me anything”  
“But I do owe you a lot Jude, I decided to be a cop because I want something regular and stable life but I did everything wrong, all of them. You’re the only great thing in my life and I owe you my happiness, I learned how to live thanks to you Jude and I don't think I'm gonna ever get bored of any of this. I love you babe”  
“I love you to love” we kissed again, we were having a fantastic morning and I was so glad for it  
“Do you have anything in your mind about a name for restaurant?”  
“I was thinking J&G Kinkade?”  
“Do you wanna use Kinkade?”  
“Yeah since you have a known name I think it would be good for reputation and I was thinking taking your last name if that’s okay for you?”  
“I’ll be glad. Wait you said G?!”  
“Yes I have, from now on I’m gonna be only Gideon just like you said it when we met. No more Zero because I don’t think I’m gonna need it anymore” I feel teary after hearing all of this and I hugged him, buried my head on his neck.

 

#### Gideon’s POV

Our little kisses could turn into the hot feverish ones immediately in this beautiful morning with my handsome future husband  
“You need to choose all employees”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because you’re great at picking the perfect ones”  
“I don’t think so last one go behind my back for try to kill me” he was talking about Hugh  
“I don’t know Jude I don’t think he knew what they’re gonna do to you, probably Rachel told him she’s gonna take me back and he’s gonna take you back”  
“You really think that?”  
“Yeah I do”  
“Do you have any idea what Oscar did to them?”  
“No, I don’t, all I know Hugh escaped, Rachel and Pete got missing. I can’t say I wanna know either”  
“Yeah me too. What about Ahsha?”  
“She said she didn’t care about that man anymore, she’ll consider him as dead from now on” he didn’t respond anything, I know he doesn’t wanna talk any of this anymore. I kissed him deep as possible and that was an inviting kiss. I was trying to be careful since he didn't recover one hundred percent yet but we were good anyway. I started to kiss his neck, chest, abdomen he giggled  
“God! I love that sound of yours”  
“Hmm I know you do handsome” he pulled me up for a sultry, hot kiss. Which it gives both of us bigger erection. I get back at kissing his body until his hard-on then I throw his boxers and took him in my hot mouth and suck him until he wants for more. This time I throw my boxers and entered him slowly, he moaned slightly and pulled my body more to himself. I like when he do that. I feel that closeness he never have with anyone before, I didn't have with anyone either. After a few fleshly minutes we both came at the same time, which it was really incredible experience. Then we end up in the bath washing each other's  
“I should come company with you. I should check places with Joseph, narrowed them to a few and maybe later you and I can check them?”  
“Yeah it’s a great idea” I wasn’t planing wore him out more but I couldn’t resist his insisting and tempting lips.

 

#### Jude’s POV

Finally monday finally work. I didn’t have any complaining about having splendid time with Gideon, God thinking about him as a Gideon was a weird feeling to me. I guess I need more time for get use to it. My door knocked  
“Come on in”  
“Hey Jude” it was James  
“Hey James. What’s up?”  
“Sasha told me last night”  
“She told you what?”  
“You two decided to get married”  
“Yes yes we did”  
“And I thought I should talk with you about this situation”  
“Look James I know you never liked him but I should tell you no matter what you say, it’s not gonna change my mind about him” and he just slipped I can see his anger in his eyes  
“Come on Jude you can’t be serious about this. I mean he lied to you, whole this time, how can you possible forgive him that quickly!?”  
“He didn’t lie to me because he wants to, he lied because he have to and you know that James”  
“I don’t know anything. Actually you know what that girl he engaged was the one who stole your file and that man he used to work for, arranged everything so they can hurt you maybe even kill you. So this is what I know and this is what you choose to ignore”  
“Well I’m sorry for all that believe me I’m but I know him James and I know he wouldn’t let me get hurt, so please just let it be”  
“You’re like a joke right now Jude. He’s just using you and you’re too blind to see it”  
“I’m sorry but I wasn’t blind while I was trying to convince him, past a few weeks, that it wasn’t his fault what’s happened and watching him being miserable about it. Caught him at nights while he was crying about all of this, hearing his crack apologies. Did you know it take my weeks to say him yes to my proposal because he keeps say he did this to me. Actually everything started with proposal he just slip out of my hands and it was hard for me to take him back. So yeah looks like I was pretty damn blind and he was pretty damn liar”  
“Jude he-“  
“Kid saying the truth James” we both interrupted by voice we didn't expect at all because it was my father  
“What?” James said it with surprised face and turn Oscar  
“I saw him at the hospital. Actually I watched them a lot until Jude wakes up and after he wake up because I wasn’t thrusting Zero and I was there all the time. Do you wanna know what I saw, I only see that boy was loving and caring my child. He never leave him alone, hold his hand wait for him to wake up and you know after first time Jude speak to him he cried but he waited until he gets back sleep. So I don’t think you should worry about Zero anymore James, I see everything I need to see” we both were in shock. I never thought my father will talk about him like that one day but there he is  
“Thanks dad” he smiled I wasn’t calling him dad a lot  
“Look son I said he’s fine, I didn’t say I’m approving your marriage but I'm not gonna stop it either” he leave the room. Well that was a thing, he is not gonna stop it at least  
“I never heard such things from Oscar”  
“Yeah me too James. Please tell me you’re okay with it now. I need to hear it from you, you know that”  
“Okay Jude okay. Call me if you two need anything” I smiled, finally another problem was solved too.


	19. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes time after 9 years and they're a big family now with 3 kids. June is the little one, she's 5 years old and her biological father's Gideon, Rain is the middle one, he's 7 years old and his biological father's Jude and Jared is biggest one, he's 11 years old and he's adopted by Zude when he was 4 years old. Also Jared and Rain join family in second year of their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this long long delay but I was dealing with other works and with school so I couldn't find any time to write this story until now, so please enjoy and forgive me for this long delay :(

#### 9 years later

####    


#### Jude’s POV

I woke up because of the bright lamp, it was aching my eyes and I feel slight weight on me. It was my daughter, she was watching me with wide open blue eyes  
“Baby!”  
“Daddy” then I understand  
“Is it your brother again?”  
“Yeah daddy, he screamed again” she put her head on my chest, arms hugging me lightly. I kissed her forehead. My husband wasn’t in bed, so he was probably taking care of the problem  
“Okay baby, let me check on your dad and brother. I’ll be back in 5 minutes just try to sleep, okay?” I put her on Gideon’s side  
“Okay dad” she pulled blankets top of her head and turn his back on me, I just put another kiss on her cheek and get up.

I found my boy sleeping and my husband caressing his hair slowly, he sees me immediately  
“Hey!”  
“Hey, again?” I kissed him and sit down on bed  
“Yeah, June woke me up, she said he screamed again”  
“Yeah she told me too”  
“She didn’t let you sleep did she?” I laughed a little without waking up the boy  
“Yeah she did, she has own ways to do things”  
“Yeah, like lying down on you until you wake” we both laughed this time, Rain mumbled somethings and turn his back on us  
“It’s almost a week he’s having these nightmares”  
“Yeah, I know” Gideon look at our boy and rubbed his arm  
“What do you think it’s causing them?”  
“I really don’t know Jude but I think he’s avoiding telling us something”  
“You think it’s about school?”  
“I don’t think so, we already talked with teachers”  
“Yeah we should try to talk with him again”  
“We’ll do that but tomorrow so go to sleep husband“ he kissed my lips  
“Hmm yeah I should do that! You’re gonna stay here?”  
“Yeah I don’t feel like leaving him” he pouted his lips. My eyes were almost closing with sleeplessness  
“Well, I’ll see you in the morning then husband!” after 9 years we’re still loving how husbands sounds to us and we never stop teasing each other with it  
“Have nice sleep babe” he put another kiss on my lips  
“You too babe”

My little boy yawned again, he seems like, his head gonna fall on the plate and my husband doesn’t look so different  
“Does he woke up again after me?”  
“Yeah we didn’t sleep much”  
“Dads!” we turn to Rain to our sleepy boy  
“Can I skip school today?” we look at each other with Gideon  
“Well, I don’t think you’re gonna learn anything like this, so yes you can skip today” he nodded his head and take a look at his watch  
“I finish my breakfast can I watch TV now?” I was about to protest but Gideon interrupt me  
“Go watch it buddy”  
“I should stay at home with him” I turn my husband, he raised his eyebrows  
“You sure? We can call Sasha or Lionel”  
“No no I’ll stay, I wanna spent time with him” since we’re against nannies, especially me, we didn’t hire one so we’re the ones who take care of our kids no matter what but since they’re only kids in our big family, everybody loves them and they grow up with lots of attention, they still do  
“Okay, I’ll drop the kids then”  
“Yeah, thanks”  
“It’s fine. Come on Jared! You don’t wanna be late again!” he yelled to our biggest kid  
“I’m coming!!” and he yelled back, when he get out from his room, he’s looking like a little fashion beauty  
“Let’s go kids” and they try to leave without giving me any kisses  
“Heey! Where’s my kisses?” they turn back June jumped on me, Jared rolled his eyes but begin to walk to me too  
“Sorry daddy” my daughter said, then my boy kissed my cheeks  
“I’m not that little anymore you know!”  
“Well, you’re to me so” he rolled his eyes again then he go inside and ask his little brother is he gonna be okay, Rain nodded his head and kissed his big brother.  
“Where’s your husbands kiss?” Gideon asked. I put a small kiss on his lips  
“That’s it?” he asked again  
“I’m sorry but you’re not taking anything else”  
“You’re evil!”  
“Yeah, come on they’re gonna be late again” and finally they all go. I go and sit next to my son, take him on my chest and begin to watch cartoon with him  
“Hey buddy do you know why you having those nightmares?” we already asked him but he say he didn’t know but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop searching or asking. He looked at me with his brown eyes  
“One of the kids bring phone to school”  
“Hmmhm”  
“And..and we watch something scary, I guess I couldn’t sleep until then”  
“Why don’t you tell us that sooner?”  
“I thought you’re gonna be mad, sorry daddy” he hugged me and buried his head on my neck, after a few seconds he raised his head  
“Are you?.. mad at me?”  
“No baby I’m not, I’m glad you finally told me about it and you know all of things you saw’s just computer made right?” he opened his eyes  
“Reaaaaly?”  
“Yeaaaah reaaaly!”  
“So there’s nothing to be scared?” he pouted  
“Yeah baby there’s not but it’s okay even if you’re scared we’re here”  
“Thanks dad” he lay back on my chest and continue watching one of his favorite cartoon.

“You two are early than usual?” my husband and daughter get inside of the house, while I was doing some business from my laptop  
“Yeah, I pick June up then we said we should come home and check up on you two, where’s middle monster?”  
“I’m the little I’m the little, right daddy?”  
“Yeah baby you’re the little monster” Gideon kissed June’s cheeks long and loud  
“He’s sleeping” June ran to me and begin to touch my hair it’s more like she was messing with it  
“What's my other daddy doing?” she was keep touching messing with my hair  
“He’s doing some work” I kissed her  
“Okay” she said then ran to her room. Gideon sits next to me  
“Did he tell you something?”  
“Aren’t you have a restaurant to take care of Mr. Kinkade?”  
“Yes I have but since I’m the boss I can do whatever I want, right?” he smiled and kiss me deep  
“Hey! Easy tiger there’s kids in this house”  
“Yeah and you have a husband, who misses his husband like a lot!” he kissed my neck and I pushed him slightly  
“Yes, I know just wait a few more days, they’re gonna stay with my dad and Lionel this weekend” since my dad surprises us all and one day took June on his lap and begin to play with her, they were staying with them every once in a month, kids love Lionel a lot too and I guess that was the time when my dad except our family's as an actual family but he really loves his grandchildren anyway  
“I hate you!”  
“You love me!”  
“Hmm...so much?” I laughed  
“Yeah so much” I kissed him this time  
“By the way Derek called, he said they can pick Jared up from school before they came here”  
“Ohh they coming for dinner, right? I thoroughly forget about it”  
“Yeaap” he put another kiss on my cheek and go for changing his clothes.

 

#### Gideon’s POV 

We were having dinner with Derek and Ahsha, June on Derek’s lap playing with his head and Derek giving her some food. Then I realize Jared was quite silent and he was playing with his meal  
“You okay there buddy?” I asked  
“Yeah I’m fine. Can I play with my phone?”  
“Yeah sure go on” Jude said  
“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” I asked Jude  
“No we didn’t talk, do you think something happened at school?” of course Jude noticed something wrong with him too  
“I don’t know, I should talk with him”  
“Yeah okay” he kissed my cheek then go to kitchen.

Jared was watching outside while his phone making some voices, there’s some game open but he wasn’t pay attention to it  
“Hey”  
“Hey dad” he said immediately and smiled a little  
“You sure you’re okay son?”  
“Yeah it’s just.. one of the girls, I don’t know who she’s but I’m sure she’s bigger than me, she told me some stuffs and...and I don’t know it makes me uncomfortable I guess” as a family, we usually all over the news so everyone knows that he’s adopted, we always scared that might have been problem but it was fine until now I suppose  
“What she told you buddy?”  
“She said if my actual parents will want me back, you wouldn’t able to do anything and I have to go with them...I don’t want that daddy” his voice shaked but he didn’t cry  
“Baby that’s not right”  
“Doesn’t it?”  
“No baby you don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do okay, so even if they want you back you don’t have to go with them if you don’t want to”  
“I don’t want it” he said quickly. I know he remembers a few things and I also know they’re not good memories. He has lots of treatments while he was little for his lungs because of the smoke he exposed, of course he doesn’t wanna go back there  
“Then you’ll stay with us baby you know your dad and I’ll never leave you, right?”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise baby” I kissed his forehead and he hugged me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know when I'll be able to write new chapter because I have other projects too but I can assure you it won't take months like the last one.


	20. THE END...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not really a new chapter but the end of this story..
> 
> more explainings are at the end notes

#### Gideon’s POV 

“I both love and hate this place!” we were lying on our bed in our old house, all naked flesh to felsh  
“Why the hate?” Jude turned me  
“We have such a good memories here and I know you love that little pool more than you should’ve!” he continued and teased me  
“Well, I also recall a few unpleasant ones”  
“Hey! There’s nothing going bad in our lives Gideon! Hell, even my father’s doing better. You know he tries to stay away from trouble. You have nothing to be worried about baby so don’t think worst of the things, okay?” here’s my Jude still knows exactly what he should be saying to me  
“You wouldn’t let Oscar see his grandchildren, if he’s in trouble a lot. No wonder why he’s avoiding business lately!” I grinned  
“Heey! I’m not that much of a bad person and yes I would because it would’ve been best for them!”  
“Yeah, I know babe. They’re lucky to have you”  
“And you too husband” he said and kissed me like I’m his own breath and he couldn’t survive without me. I separate myself from his lips a few long moments later and looked at him, I watched his beauty  
“You know I can’t live without you Jude. Not anymore you become my everything you gave me everything. I mean before you, no one actually care about my happiness but you, you always put me first try to make, build somethings for me and even when you found out about my lies to you, you still didn't kick me out and just keep loving me maybe even more than before. Then you make me your family. I love you so so fucking much, I just can’t breath without you by my side, without knowing you’re with me” I hold his hand touched his ring and kissed his fingers one by one  
“Where did this come from Gideon?” my dear husband asked me with concern voice and eyes  
“Nowhere I just wanted to thank you for making me Gideon again, reminding me how happy he actually was because Jude I spend almost a life time trying to be Zero and it almost caused me you, I was losing you and I’m just so happy we have no longer any attachments to that life I lived” he carresed my cheek slowly, I closed my eyes with his lovely gesture  
“We didn’t have any for the past 9 years baby”  
“Yeah, I know and I’m just so happy about it” I smiled to my husband and he smiled back warmly  
“I love you too Gideon and I knew the moment I saw you in that blue suit that you’re gonna cause me some trouble” I remember that suit and still keeping it  
“Ohh really Mr. Kinkade” we both laughed  
“Yess, you looked so hot”  
“Hmm only yours” I kissed his lips then go down and his neck  
“Well, I certainly hope so” we keep kissing and go another a few rounds from there… 

TBC ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I just learn that there's no longer Zero but some Noah guy and I don't know if I'm happy or not with this uptade and  
> the thing is Adam kinda killed Zero for me and afterall, I decided that I can no longer continue this story because this one  
> especially reminds me of the show. So I'm ending this story here, don't be mad please :( no need to keep it going if I don't feel like writing and I'm sorry  
> maybe one day I feel like continuing to this story then I'll write some more but until then that's all
> 
> you guys should also know that this fiction has a different place in my heart, I started loving writing stuffs thanks to this story  
> Again I'm sorry guys and I'll see you with other stories, love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I just wanted to thank one of my good friend, for admiring my works and wanting me to continue writing, I owe her a lot, I love my B so much :* ♥  
> And What do you think about the storyline? Make a comment :))


End file.
